


Fast Hash

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry is so hot, M/M, Sex, poor Draco?, wicked Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: Narcisa quiere tirar una pared de la mansión Malfoy para agrandar la biblioteca. Para ello, requerirá la ayuda de un profesional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia cliché y espero que divertida. Veremos a Draco sufrir y Harry ser un poco cabrón... pero sexy. Si eso te gusta... ;) Aviso, el primer cap. es un poco cortito pero luego son más largos ˆˆ
> 
> Soy consciente de que tengo historias inacabadas pero estoy trabajando en ello. Y como este fic está bastante avanzado ya, aprovecho para dejároslo en lo que termino las que faltan ;S
> 
> Espero que os guste <3

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer a la que le gustaba hacer las cosas bien. Antes de casarse con Lucius, había tenido que lidiar con otros cuatro pretendientes a los que había examinado al dedillo con la intención de encontrar al marido perfecto. Satisfecha ahora podía decir que, aunque Lucius no era ni de lejos el hombre perfecto, siempre había supuesto el mejor partido.

Por otra parte, la idea de incluir pavos albinos en el jardín de la mansión también había sido cosa suya. Pensó que agradaría a las visitas y que otorgaría un toque de distinción a los jardines y a sus propietarios. Otro éxito rodado. Al exministro Fudge le había parecido una magnífica idea. A la que, si todo salía bien, y saldría porque para eso estaba ella al frente, sería su futura nuera, Astoria Greengrass, se notaba que también le gustaban y mucho. Quizá…demasiado, porque pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con Draco.

Empezaron a criar elfos domésticos en casa porque agasajó a Lucius de que, a largo plazo, sería más barato que comprarlos. Actualmente contaban con veintiséis de esas criaturillas entre sus filas, leales a la única familia a la que siempre habían servido. Como comprobaron hace unos años, efectivamente, habían rentabilizado su coste.

Narcisa también era una mujer observadora. Conocía a las más ricas y bien situadas familias sangrepura de la ciudad y los alrededores y el mejor modo de sacarles provecho cuando les convenía. Por ejemplo, a los Nott les gustaba el vino francés y, casualidad, los Malfoy compraron viñedos franceses. A la única y valiosa heredera de los Parkinson se la había ganado la labia y el galante atractivo físico de su hijo. A Bianca Zabini le perdían los modelitos de Narcisa y esta, ocasionalmente, le pedía a su sastre que confeccionara algunas túnicas para la italiana.

Con el tiempo, todas estas relaciones que Narcisa había logrado tejer aprendieron a valorar a su familia y a satisfacerla con más bienes materiales. Como la familia Malfoy presumía de tener grandes lectores, la familia Nott tendía a regalarles a los grandes clásicos de la literatura mágica. Como la familia Malfoy presumía de tener grandes lectores, la familia Parkinson tendía a regalarles un buen saco de novelas históricas de antepasados sangrepura. Como la familia Malfoy presumía de tener grandes lectores, Bianca Zabini tendía a regalarles libros de la exquisita moda italiana del momento.

Como la familia Malfoy presumía de tener grandes lectores, la biblioteca se les había quedado pequeña.

-Deberíamos quemarlos todos.

 _Muy_ pequeña.

Narcisa miró contrariada a su marido, pero era el único miembro que había sugerido algo que hacer al respecto. Por supuesto, aunque grande, ella era muy consciente de que no había sitio para un solo tomo más, por carísimo que fuera. Las estanterías de la biblioteca Malfoy estaban a rebosar de libros que se habían cansado de leer. Libros que hablaban de estrategias guerreras, los favoritos de su marido; libros escolares, los detestados de su hijo; libros de moda, de historia, de pasada literatura monótona. Libros de autoayuda, cosa de la loca de Bellatrix; libros de geografía, de aritmancia, eróticos, de pon a prueba tu inteligencia y de… ¿ _eso_ era un libro muggle?

Narcisa parpadeó, perpleja.

-Tendremos que reunirlos a todos y convencerles sutilmente de que, a pesar de que apreciamos mucho sus obsequios, bien podrían aprender a variar.

Lucius arqueó una ceja.

-Eso lleva mucho tiempo, Cissy, y déjame recordarte que algunos de nuestros amigos tienen un cerebro poco preparado para captar indirectas.

-Draco puede trabajarse a los Parkinson.

-No es solo a los Parkinson a los que me refiero.

Narcisa suspiró, dejándose caer sobre uno de los butacones verdes de la biblioteca mientras Lucius se acercaba al minibar y llenaba dos copas de whiskey. Le tendió un vaso a su mujer y se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

-Y en estos casos, tener un hogar inteligente tampoco ayuda.

Lucius llamaba “hogar inteligente” a un hogar “lleno de magia”. Y la mansión Malfoy era uno de los esos hogares. En ella habían vivido decenas y decenas de generaciones Malfoy, todas y cada una de ellas igual de puras que la anterior, y todas y cada una de ellas habían ido dejando un residuo de magia por algún rincón. Ahora mismo, el grado de magia que impregnaba la mansión era tan enorme e inestable que agrandar mágicamente la biblioteca con un hechizo podría hacerla estallar. Literalmente.

Por ello les urgía dar pronto con una solución.

-Podríamos tirar la pared.

El matrimonio Malfoy apartó el vaso de los labios y miró a su primogénito. Draco había cumplido los veinticinco hace medio mes y estaba pasando un verano de lo más atareado cortejando a su prometida. Concretamente, pensó Narcisa mientras escrutaba su reloj de pulsera, hace cinco minutos escasos que tendría que haber terminado su cita con los Greengrass. Tiempo más que suficiente para escuchar la nueva cruz de sus padres.

-¿Tirar la pared?- repitió Lucius lentamente, como intentando procesar lo que, sin duda alguna, le parecía la idea más descabellada que había tenido su hijo en años. Y mira que había tenido.- ¿Qué le echan los Greengrass al té?

Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco. Solo había una pared a la que Draco podría estar refiriéndose. De las cuatro que tenía la biblioteca, dos eran demasiado estrechas y una de ellas daba al jardín, con lo que estaba prácticamente acristalada. La pared restante se adhería a un aula lo suficientemente grande como para seguir rellenándola inútilmente de libros. Hasta que lograran convencer a sus amigos, pensaba Narcisa, se convertiría en el apaño perfecto que les proporcionaría el margen de tiempo que andaban buscando.

Sin embargo, había un problema.

-Pero si la habitación está vacía.

No, no lo estaba.

-Draco, hijo,-comentó Narcisa levantándose de la butaca y dejando el vaso casi intacto de whiskey sobre la mesita que tenía más a mano.- ese es el cuarto donde tu padre esconde todos esos juguetitos que los aurores no quieren que tenga, pero de los cuales no quiere deshacerse.

Draco no era tonto, pero pensaba que su padre sí.

-Con más razón para librarte de ellos.-insistió.- Hemos pasado una guerra de la que, afortunadamente y perdón por la expresión, nos hemos librado _por muy poco_ de salir bastante malparidos. Sabes de sobra que los aurores todavía tienen esa estúpida manía de echarles la culpa de todo lo que pasa a los marcados, ¡¿y tú de verdad te arriesgas a que se presenten aquí de inspección sorpresa y se encuentren con todas tus tonterías?!

-Están tremendamente bien protegidos, Draco, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-aseguró Lucius, no dispuesto a decir adiós a todos sus cachivaches.- Mírate, si hasta hace muy poco pensabas que la habitación estaba vacía. ¡He logrado controlar hasta el aura de magia oscura que emanan!- comentó con una sonrisa triunfal, orgullosos de sí mismo.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Draco tiene razón, querido,- Narcisa parecía pensativa.- deberías quitarlos de en medio. Así podríamos llamar a los obreros para que tiraran la pared y ampliar la biblioteca. ¡Es perfecto!

Lucius se atragantó con el whiskey.

-¿Es que tu hermana Bella te contagió algo de su locura antes de morir? ¡Son mis cosas y me niego a tirarlas porque las quiero!

Pero Narcisa puso los brazos en jarras, y Lucius sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Tragó saliva.

-Cissy, querida…

-Lucius...

-Cariño, por favor…

-Tienes media hora para barrer con todo o llamaré a los elfos.

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo por los hombros y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Cuéntamelo todo sobre esa reunión con los Greengrass, hijo.

Lucius enrojeció, desesperado.

-¿No podríamos debatirlo luego, mejor, en la cena?

-Media hora, cielo.

*

A pesar de que Draco sospechara que su padre había logrado encontrar otro escondite donde guardar todo su arsenal tenebroso, la habitación que querían convertir en una ampliación de la biblioteca estaba vacía. Vacía de verdad. Razón por la cual estaba ahora ojeando el _Wizard Guide 2002_ en busca de redes de flu de contacto con empresas mágicas constructoras.

La lista parecía interminable y Draco tenía poca paciencia, así que para cuando llegó a la letra “F” del abecedario ya se había rendido. El nombre de la constructora sobre la que había detenido el avance del dedo índice se llamaba _Fast Hash_ y, aunque “Chapuzas rápidas” no le convencía en absoluto, estaba tan harto de buscar que fue el número de red que al finalizar el día le entregó a su queridísima madre.

-A pesar del nombre de la marca, ha resultado ser una empresa competente. -explicó Narcisa irrumpiendo en el comedor de la mansión con las gafas de montura cuadrada ancladas en la nariz. Marido e hijo estaban esperándola para empezar a cenar.- Me han atendido enseguida y no han mostrado pegas en quedar mañana por la mañana, aunque sea domingo, para llevar a cabo el asunto. Van a enviar a un solo obrero. Creen que para una tarea tan sencilla como esta… con uno bastará.

-¿Le has contado las particularidades de la mansión?-preguntó Draco sirviéndose una copa de vino.- Lo del exceso de magia y todo eso…

-Sí, sí, claro, por eso tengo algo de miedo con eso de _una sola persona_. Sea quien sea ese obrero, más le vale ser lo suficientemente eficiente como para hacer desaparecer una pared sin que su magia entre en conflicto con la de la mansión. Y eso no puede hacerlo cualquiera. A estas alturas del partido, ya no.-Narcisa llenó de guisantes y crema de calabaza su plato.- Somos más de noventa generaciones Malfoy, por Morgana.

*

Draco estaba almorzando con los Greengrass y Lucius resolviendo un par de asuntos en Gringotts cuando Narcisa sintió cómo se activaban las protecciones de la mansión ante la llegada de un intruso. Con un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared de la sala de música en la que se encontraba, Narcisa supuso que debía de tratarse del obrero que Fast Hash había elegido para encargarse de su problema de hormigón, así que levantó los encantamientos que impedían a este entrar y pidió al elfo Tobías que recibiera a su nuevo invitado mientras ella llegaba al vestíbulo.

Conforme bajaba la escalinata de mármol que sucumbía en la entrada de la mansión, Narcisa observó que el obrero ya se encontraba esperándola abajo junto a Tobías. Era joven, pudo apreciar sin complicaciones a pesar de su vista cansada, y llevaba un maletín azul marino a juego con el mono de trabajo que la empresa le habría obligado a ponerse. Una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas botas negras de piel de dragón completaban todo su uniforme. Muy muggle, calificó Narcisa llegando casi al final de la escalera, pero eficaz para el trabajo que tenía que realizar.

Fue al fin delante del joven mago cuando aprecio que esa camiseta blanca que llevaba se le adhería como una segunda piel a ese fornido y esbelto torso plagado de abdominales que, por alguna estúpida razón, había atrapado todo su interés. Maldiciendo su descaro y echándole toda la culpa a lo pobre que se había vuelto su visión con el paso de los años, lo cual le forzaba a quedarse más tiempo mirando para captar con nitidez los objetos, alzó la mirada para saludar al trabajador de Fast Hash.

Y lo que vio le dejó a cuadros.

-¿P-Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos ˆˆ  
> Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo :)  
> <3

Cada vez que le preguntaban “¿por qué, Harry?” él siempre daba la misma respuesta, “porque me gusta”.

Harry Potter no regresó a Hogwarts para terminar sus EXTASIS, como hicieron Hermione, Ginny, Neville y otros tantos estudiantes que habían peleado a su lado durante la batalla final. Sin embargo, ello no resultó ningún impedimento para que la prestigiosa Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña reservara en exclusiva una plaza para él. Una plaza que Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Ron Weasley, por su parte, rellenó el vacío que la muerte de Fred había supuesto para Sortilegios Weasley y especialmente para el corazón de su otra mitad, George. Con el tiempo, y la aceptación de las consecuencias que la guerra había tenido para todos, la tienda de artículos de broma volvió a dar sus frutos. Durante la posguerra la gente se sintió más animada a devolver la risa a sus vidas, cosa que ambos hermanos notaron en caja, incrementando los beneficios.

Sin embargo, tener un buen negocio no significaba necesariamente que este estuviera exento de problemas.

-Huele a rayos.

Las cañerías del laboratorio trasero que poseía la tienda se habían desmoronado. Las causas, las ignoraban, pero aquel problema estaba espantando a la clientela con su mal olor. Era necesario llamar a un buen fontanero.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

Harry no era fontanero, y seguramente sabía lo que era una cañería porque en Hogwarts había reptado por ellas un puñetero basilisco. Pero estaba determinado a echarles un cable a sus dos amigos y ahorrarles, a ser posible, unos cuantos galeones en la reparación. Los hermanos Weasley pensaban en realidad que lo único que conseguiría la actuación de Harry sería precisamente encarecer la factura, pero veían al chico tan decidido que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir que no.

-Creo que esto ya está.

Merlín. Pues sí que estaba, comprobaron atónitos días después tanto los dueños como la clientela de Sortilegios Weasley. Los beneficios volvieron a subir y Harry, para variar, rehusó recibir ninguna compensación por su ayuda.

Dos días después, Harry reparó cuatro bombillas muggles que Arthur guardaba recelosamente en el cobertizo de La Madriguera. Harry tampoco era electricista, pero al menos en el hogar de los padres de Hermione las bombillas funcionaban. Nuevamente, Harry desechó cualquier paga por la labor.

Pasadas varias semanas, la taquilla de uno de los compañeros de Harry en la academia se averió y se negaba a abrirse ni bajo encantamientos. Harry tampoco era cerrajero, pero la taquilla se abrió para él. Tampoco quiso dinero entonces.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, alimentarte de aire?

Harry comprendió con el tiempo que, muy a su pesar, Hermione tenía razón. Llevaba meses prestando sus, como a la gente de su entorno le gustaba denominar, “manos prodigiosas” a amigos y conocidos por un precio inigualable. Harry trabajaba _gratis_ pero los libros y el material de la Academia no aceptaban cheques sin fondo, y se volvió más necesario que nunca asegurarse un porvenir.

-¿Dos shickles?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le pagó doscientos galeones a Harry por reparar la vieja lavadora de sus padres. Aunque al chico le costó enormemente aceptar el dinero, Hermione le amenazó con cruciarle el culo como no lo ingresara de inmediato en el banco.

Días después, Hannah Abbott le entregó cincuenta galeones por hallar y solucionar el problema de la cámara refrigeradora que mantenía a tono todas las botellas del Caldero Chorreante. McGonagall, actual directora de Hogwarts, le dio casi quinientos por reparar los ventiladores de los invernaderos mientras que Sprout le llenaba de besos, pero eso ya fue otra historia.

-Estás hecho un manitas, querido.

Dos años después, Harry tuvo que admitir que sí, que eso parecía; estaba hecho un manitas. No había destrozo o avería que se le pudiera resistir. Y lo que era mejor, no necesitaba magia para arreglar nada, con lo que conseguía evitar así los efectos secundarios que de un mal uso de la misma pudieran derivar. Además se había convertido, hoy por hoy, en el único mago británico capaz de reparar objetos muggles que, por alguna u otra razón, guardaban algunos magos y brujas en sus casas.

Varias empresas constructoras del mundo mágico habían empezado a competir entre ellas para hacerse con él, ofreciéndole ofertas de trabajo cada cual más jugosas. Sin embargo, Harry rechazó todas y cada una de ellas y, con el dinero que había ahorrado haciendo horas extra, montó su propia empresa de reparaciones: la increíble Fast Hash.

-Me parece fatal que abandones tu sueño de ser auror solo para volverte un simple chapucero, Harry.

-Ginny, ya lo hemos hablado, es aquí donde verdaderamente me siento a gusto.

De poco o nada sirvió para que, meses después, Ginny cortara con Harry y su “indigno trabajo de cuarta” para empezar a salir con un polémico pero rico bateador de los Tornados. A nadie le extrañó que, amparada por aquel famoso jugador de quiddicht, la pequeña de los Weasley debutara rápidamente como cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Y aunque muchos admitían que volaba bien, entre ellos Harry, no pudieron acallar las malas lenguas que hicieron de ella una _celebrity_ enchufada.

-Tengo un televisor de esos muggles en casa y lleva todo el día sin funcionar.

A Harry le costó entender qué era lo que más le sorprendía de la petición de Oliver Good; si el hecho de que tuviera un televisor muggle en casa o que el verdadero problema de que no funcionara es que había desenchufado el cable de la corriente eléctrica.

Nada de eso. Lo que más le extrañó en realidad es que se tratara de una tonta excusa para llevárselo a la cama. El televisor ni siquiera era suyo. La casa tampoco. Harry estaba alucinando. Pero el polvo le gustó, y Corazón de Bruja no tardó en sacarlo del armario a patadas. A veces, en ocasiones, todavía quedaban para echar algún revolcón ocasional. Ginny Weasley se indignó aún más, porque ahora además de enchufada, era la horrible amante que había terminado por convencer a Harry para cambiarse de acera.

Fast Hash, al igual que Sortilegios Weasley, fue viento en popa y en poco tiempo Harry había llenado ya setenta puestos de trabajo y abierto una sucursal en Irlanda del norte. Pero a pesar de llegar a ser una de las empresas más competentes del mercado actual, no dejó de sorprenderle que los Malfoy contactaran con ella para solicitar sus servicios.

-Quieren tirar una pared para hacer más grande su biblioteca. -explicó el secretario de Harry, Andrew Kirke.– Nos han avisado que la cantidad de magia que hay en la mansión puede volver peligrosa la reparación.

Entonces sí, habían seleccionado a la empresa idónea para el arreglo. Tendrían que trabajar a la manera muggle si querían derribar esa pared. Harry examinó sus opciones; Fast Hash era una empresa relativamente joven y sus empleados todavía no habían reunido los conocimientos adecuados para reparaciones en forma muggle, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que ir él solo. Accedería a llevar tal vez a más gente, pero no quería cagarla precisamente en casa de los Malfoy cuando estos se habían tragado su maldito orgullo y decidido pedir su ayuda.

-¿La señora Malfoy sigue a la espera?

-Claro, Jefe.

Harry suspiró.

-Dile que mandaremos mañana a la mañana a un solo obrero para que se encargue de esa pared. Tranquilízala asegurando que es un trabajo demasiado simple para enviar a más gente.

*

A Harry no le sorprendió que las protecciones de la ancestral y legendaria mansión de los Malfoy no le cediera la entrada solamente porque él así lo solicitara. Podía percibir el denso peso de la magia en el aire y eso le agobió un poco, como quien se encuentra sometido en todo momento a una exhaustiva vigilia.

Molly le había deseado premura en su trabajo para que viniera a comer con la familia a La Madriguera. Lo cierto era que nadie tenía ni idea del asunto que Harry tenía ahora entre manos porque sabía que se escandalizarían si supieran que había accedido a ayudar a los Malfoy en algo. Ron probablemente le diría algo como “los juicios está bien, Harry, los juicios vale, pero esto ya es demasiado”, y prefería ahorrarse los reproches tontos. Según lo que a él le parecía, los Malfoy eran un cliente como otro cualquiera y por ello merecían la misma atención y respeto. Fast Hash era profesional y no dudaría en demostrarlo.

Dos minutos después la verja que franqueaba los jardines de la mansión se abría para él. A paso tranquilo pero determinado, cruzó el camino de tierra que le separaba de los intimidantes portones de la casona. Un pavo real se acercó a husmear en su maletín azul de hierro, donde no llevaba más que herramientas, y casi le muerde un dedo. Al parecer, en este lugar hasta los animales le tenían tirria.

Llegada a la entrada un elfo llamado Tobías le dio la bienvenida. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones y vestía un smoking hecho a medida. Harry frunció los labios al recordar el sucio trapo que había llevado Dobby cuando servía a los Malfoy.

-La ama vendrá enseguida, señor. Si es tan amable de esperar tan solo unos segundos…

-Claro, no hay problema.

Mientras esperaba, Harry examinó las dimensiones el vestíbulo. Era enorme y estaba tan vacío… Sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente caldeado como para que no tuviera frío. Aunque estaban en pleno verano, el clima de Londres seguía siendo traicionero.

De pronto la vio, descendiendo por las escaleras principales en dirección hacia él. A tales distancias, no percibió cambios en Narcisa Malfoy. El pelo rubio platino estaba recogido en una elegante y larga cola de caballo y la túnica lila que llevaba se estrechaba en los lugares apropiados. Ignoraba la edad que tendría ahora, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que la mujer sabía cómo conservarse. Y parecía hasta más hermosa una vez que se había librado de esa expresión de estar oliendo algo particularmente nauseabundo que, en opinión de Harry, siempre la había caracterizado.

Pero al parecer, no solo él estaba realizando un fino análisis de rayos X a alguien. Narcisa, de hecho, también le observaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las arrugas de la frente se le iban acentuando a medida que reducía las distancias. Harry sonrió, al parecer no era el único con problemas de vista aquí.

Mi cabeza está un poco más arriba, querida, pensó entonces reprimiendo lo que seguramente sería una inapropiada risita cuando sintió que la señora Malfoy parecía más interesada en su cuerpo que en introducirlo al meollo del asunto. Sin embargo, segundos después le miró a los ojos y ahogó un grito. Harry parpadeó, al parecer no esperaba encontrarse con él y de pronto se vio sopesando la posibilidad de que los Malfoy no supieran, siquiera, a quién pertenecía la empresa cuyos servicios habían contratado.

-¿P-Potter?

Harry se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la mano que no sujetaba el maletín a la mujer que se había quedado de piedra al verlo.

-El mismo. He venido porque me han informado de que quieren tirar abajo una pared.

De pronto, pareció como si Narcisa recuperara la compostura y estrechó fuertemente la mano que le ofrecían. Imaginando las caras que pondrían su hijo y su marido cuando se encontraran con Potter trabajando en la biblioteca, guio al joven hasta la pared de la discordia.

-Supongo que ya estará al corriente de las desventajas que tiene el tratar de hacer reformas en un hogar como este.

Harry dejó el maletín en el suelo y sacó dos guantes de piel a juego con las botas del bolsillo de su mono de trabajo.

-Descuide, están en buenas manos.- respondió quitándose las gafas y guardándolas a buen recaudo en otro de los bolsillos.

-No lo dudo. -Harry no fue capaz de percibir si había o no ironía en aquella última frase.- Si necesita cualquier cosa estaré en el salón de música, una planta más arriba a la izquierda, aunque puede avisar a Tobías si lo prefiere para que me informe directamente él.- Lo cual sería una lástima, pensó Narcisa, y casi quiso autolesionarse como un vulgar elfo doméstico por pensar en algo tan atrevido. Sin embargo, el atractivo físico de Potter era innegable. Innegable e impresionante a partes iguales.

-Muy bien. Probablemente este arreglo me lleve varios días.

-Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor Potter. No hay prisa.- y, de hecho, sería un placer tenerlo merodeando por aquí. Un placer que por razones obvias no podría tocar, pero siempre podía alegrarle la vista un poco.

*

El almuerzo con los Greengrass no había estado mal, pensó Draco mientras cruzaba los terrenos de la mansión, y Astoria parecía más inclinada a tomarse en serio todo ese asunto de comprometerse con él por fin. Sus padres estaban encantados y su hermana Daphne había sugerido que, para la próxima vez, fueran a tomar el té a su mansión. Era un avance, Draco lo sabía, así que había aceptado sin dudarlo.

-Tobías, dile a mi madre que estoy de vuelta. -ordenó al elfo que le había recibido en la entrada y al que acababa de entregarle su abrigo.- Me imagino que querrá saber qué tal ha ido la cita. Estaré en la biblioteca, tenemos un libro que quiero regalarle a la señorita Greengrass.

-Enseguida, señor.

Mientras el elfo desaparecía con su chaqueta en busca de su madre, Draco puso rumbo hacia su destino. El libro que él buscaba tenía las tapas rosas y había sido regalo de la madre de Blaise. Hablaba de moda y porquerías varias que sabía que derretirían a su presumida y futura esposa. Era el obsequio perfecto para su próximo encuentro, cuando vendrían dentro de dos días a tomar el té a casa.

Escuchó el ruido de golpes secos contra la pared a medida que se iba acercando. Ah, claro, hoy venía el obrero ese con el que su madre había contactado ayer. Bueno, tampoco pensaba molestarle en su quehacer. Simplemente saludaría y convocaría un suave _accio_ para atraer el libro elegido.

Prácticamente entró sin mirar a ninguna parte.

-Buenos días, señ… ¿Potter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, mil perdones por ser un absoluto desastre.   
> Os quiero <3

Draco había aprendido de su madre a tratar con todo tipo de gente. Mejor, había aprendido a cómo lograr que esa gente se mostrara dispuesta a satisfacer sus intenciones. Le había llevado dos arduos meses de cortejo pero, al final, Astoria Greengrass había cedido a aceptarlo como su prometido. Era oficial y todos se alegraban por ello, especialmente Draco, quien por fin había recogido los frutos que llevaba tiempo sembrando.

Sin embargo, una pequeña victoria no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir fingiendo que el vomitivo té de vainilla con el que el matrimonio Greengrass le obsequiaba cada vez que iba a ver su hija le gustaba. Que la hermana mayor, Daphne, tocaba el piano como los ángeles cuando él (y su madre si la escuchara) era perfectamente consciente de que eso que hacía con el instrumento era sacrilegio. Que el puto crub de los cojones, miembro honorario y real de la familia Greengrass, era un adorable chucho cada vez que le meaba en los pantalones y le ladraba nada más verlo, y que los patéticos chistes que contaba el señor Greengrass (al que ahora había pedido que le llamara “papá”) eran realmente graciosos cuando Draco sabía que se reiría más en un velatorio.

Draco tenía muy claro que la familia Greengrass no era la mejor familia y que su futura esposa tampoco era la pareja perfecta, pero eso no importaba cuando su patrimonio era casi equiparable al de la fortuna Malfoy. Draco era consciente de lo beneficioso que podía salirle a él y a su familia un matrimonio como aquel, y no estaba dispuesto a echarlo por tierra a la primera de cambio.

¿Amor? ¿Qué era el amor sino al final un absurdo aunque eficiente enlace económico? Draco vivía el presente en unidades y el futuro en millones. Una vez que pudiera seguir siendo rico por su cuenta y estuviera bien situado, podría preocuparse por saciar sus inquietudes amorosas con otros. Con hombres. Con pollas. Y aquello le dolería un poco de no saber que Astoria tampoco le amaba y que andaba tonteando en secreto con ese ravenclaw de Roger Davies.

Tras convenir una reunión en su propia mansión para tomar el té el miércoles que viene, Draco abandonó el hogar de los Greengrass para volver con su familia a contarles las buenas nuevas. Una vez en casa, y tras advertir a Tobías de su llegada, caminó hacia la biblioteca en busca del próximo regalo que recibiría Astoria de su parte.

Lanzado en busca del libro de tapas rosas, apenas le prestó atención al obrero que había venido a tirarles la pared, para lo cual estaba haciendo un ruido enorme con esa especie de garrote pequeño que tenía forma de…de algo que, definitivamente, no había visto antes.

Los ojos de Draco pasaron del presunto garrote al hombre del mono azul, el cual estaba debidamente concentrado en su trabajo, mientras cruzaba la biblioteca y se remangaba las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

-Buenos días, señ… ¿Potter?

Santa Madona. Draco se quedó petrificado. Reconocería ese pelo rebelde hasta teñido del rojo más horripilante. Pero había un problema, porque no podía identificar ese cuerpo con ese pelo en particular y, aún así, pelo y cuerpo parecían unidos al mismo ser. _Oh Merlín_ que iba a ser real, que era él. Pero no, claro que no podía ser posible, joder, era ridículamente absurdo… ¿no?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Malfoy, ¿qué tal te ha ido la mañana? -preguntó, efectivamente, Harry Potter sin dejar de picar hormigón y ofreciéndole al joven Malfoy un primer plano de su espalda.

A Draco casi le da un blancón y se queda ahí quieto para siempre. ¡Oh, joder, que sí que era él! Rápidamente trató de no ponerse nervioso. Qué cambio había pegado el muy cabrón; no pudo evitar frotarse las manos rudamente en un signo de histericismo. Tener hombres atractivos en casa con los que distraerse nunca había sido un habitual. Y mucho menos si ese hombre era Potter. Habían pasado siete años desde los juicios y no lo había vuelto a ver. Seguramente habría salido en El Profeta, pero la familia Malfoy no estaba acostumbrada a leer basura.

-Atareada, como siempre. -era extraño civilizar con él, incluso parecía incorrecto, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?- Así que… tú eres el que nos va a tirar la pared.

Harry dejó de picar para mirarlo a él. Llevaba unas gafas de lentes amarillas un tanto peculiares y más grandes que las que Draco recordaba haberle visto puestas en el colegio. Probablemente estaba en las últimas y se estaba quedando ciego de remate. No pudo evitar que su cara revelase lo desconcertado que se sentía.

-Es un protector de ojos, -explicó Harry imaginando la duda del otro hombre.- para que no me entre arenilla mientras pico. Bastante tengo con la miopía.

-Ah… -a veces Draco también se sentía estúpido cuando no sabía qué más decir. Por otra parte, pensó con rapidez, aunque Potter tuviera una buena espalda y un mejor culo, esa no era razón para entablar amistad con él, así que en realidad tampoco tenía por qué alargar aquella estúpida conversación meramente cortés.- ¿Estás _picando_ sin magia?

Aun así, todavía había cosas que no llegaba a entender y por las que no podía evitar seguir preguntando. Potter se encogió de hombros al responder.

-Hay veces en las que no queda más remedio que aprender de los muggles, Malfoy. Y dada la magia que ha ido acumulando tú casa… no convendría ponerla a prueba.

Draco sonrió, socarrón. Potter volvía a ponérselo en bandeja y, aunque él no quería (sí, sí quería), una fuerza casi irresistible le empujaba a soltarle algún comentario mordaz. Insultar a Potter era un terreno que él conocía muy bien y donde se sentía lo bastante seguro como para olvidar su impresionante atractivo físico durante los segundos que duraran sus pullas.

- _Eso_ o que aún no has reunido los conocimientos mágicos necesarios como para aprender a lidiar con magia del hogar.

Pero Potter sonrió aún más y Draco se preguntó qué fallos podría haber cometido en su contestación. Para echarle más leña al asunto, su sonrisa también era bonita, pero trató de no prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Los tienes tú?

Draco relajó los hombros. Eso era algo que fácilmente podría rebatir.

-No es mi competencia. No tengo por qué tenerlos.

-Mi competencia es tirar abajo esta pared y no causar ningún estropicio por el camino. Resulta que hasta el momento estoy haciéndolo bien. A la manera muggle, pero bien.

-Tardarás días; no, semanas. _Varias_ semanas.

-¿Tanto te incomoda mi presencia aquí?- Potter había vuelto a darle la espalda y reanudado su trabajo. Los ruidos volvieron a inundar sus tímpanos auditivos.- A tu madre ha parecido encantarle la idea. -añadió como si tal cosa.

*

-¡Potter!

Narcisa apretó los dientes y dejó de inmediato de tocar el piano. Bien, Draco había conocido ya al obrero del mono azul y, vista la rojez que teñía sus mejillas, había debido de encontrarle igual de atractivo que ella. Con Astoria o no, Narcisa era plenamente consciente de a qué zona del campo le gustaba a Draco lanzar sus pelotas. Literalmente.

-¡ _Es_ Potter!

-Cierra la puerta, Draco, va a oírte.

Draco obedeció y pegó un increíble portazo a la puerta de la sala de música que hizo temblar media mansión. Quizá incluso le habría reducido trabajo a Potter.

-¡Has traído a Potter a casa!

Narcisa abandonó el piano y se sentó en el único sofá beige de la habitación que estaba frente al fuego. Lamentaba no haber tenido la idea de poner un minibar aquí también porque ahora necesitaba una copa. Merlín, solamente esperaba que su marido diera un poco menos de guerra; tampoco pedía mucho.

-En realidad, fuiste tú quien eligió tenerlo aquí. Me pasaste la dirección de Fast Hash, Draco.- recordó con aparente tranquilidad.

-¡No sabía que Potter trabajara allí! –el joven seguía estando visiblemente alterado y Narcisa estuvo a punto de sugerirle un baño de agua caliente.- ¡Lo lógico es que se hubiese convertido en auror, héroe nacional o jugador de quiddicth, qué sé yo! ¿Pero obrero? ¿Potter obrero? ¡Ni en la peor de mis pesadillas!

-Draco, cálmate.

-¡Y encima te gusta!

¿ _Qué_? Narcisa contempló a su hijo sin saber qué decir y no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente. Por supuesto que Potter no le gustaba, Merlín, pero sabía reconocer a un hombre atractivo cuando lo veía, aunque fuera treinta años más joven que ella.

-El único hombre del que sigo enamorada sigue siendo tu padre, Draco, y no consentiré que me reproches lo contrario. Por otra parte, ya que Potter parece tan dispuesto a prestarnos sus servicios, lo menos que podemos hacer es aceptarlos y permanecer callados hasta que termine y Fast Hash nos pase la factura, ¿he sido lo suficientemente explícita?

Draco miró a su madre, no contento con la solución que le había dado. Pero por el momento no podía hacer más que esperar a que su padre fuera un poco más convincente y menos calzonazos.

*

-¡Ese imbécil me envió a Azkaban! ¡A mí, Cissy, tu marido! ¡¿Y encima ahora le damos trabajo?! ¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos o qué?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida y reacomodó su postura en el salón de té. Era verdad, no lo había olvidado. A pesar de la buena voluntad que Potter demostró tener cuando les libró en los juicios de un incierto destino, el hecho de que había enviado a su padre a Azkaban seguía ahí. Lucius Malfoy lo había pasado bastante mal durante los meses de su cautiverio; tiempo de insomnio y de malos sueños. Definitivamente, su padre iba a poner el grito en el cielo antes de pagar parte del sueldo de Potter de su propio bolsillo. Y él estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Eran dos contra uno, su madre tendría que ceder.

-Ignorábamos que fuera un empleado más de Fast Hash.-explicó Narcisa, ahora sí, con un buen vaso de whiskey en las manos. Merlín, la presencia de Potter en esta casa iba a terminar por emborracharla, y todo por culpa de los dos ghouls que vivían con ella.

Lucius echó más coñac a su té y contó hasta diez.

-Bueno, -suspiró, tratando de serenarse.- ahora ya lo sabemos y no nos gusta el obrero que nos han mandado para derribar nuestra pared. Es fácil: pedimos otro y se acabó. O cambiamos de empresa, todo sería hablarlo.

-Es lo más inmaduro que he oído nunca, Lucius.-masculló Narcisa entre dientes y con la mirada anclada en el crepitante fuego de la chimenea.- ¿Has visto a Potter poner mala cara o insultarnos por la espalda desde que está aquí?

-¡Faltaría más, él cobra!

- _La respuesta es no_ , Lucius. -siseó la mujer, cada vez más furiosa.- Y no cobra él, cobra la empresa. Potter tendrá un contrato con el que recibirá la misma cantidad por cierto número de horas trabajadas al mes.

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy negó para sí mismo con la cabeza mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Detestaba cuando su mujer le llevaba la contraria, cuando no atendía a razones lógicas y se encerraba en banda, terca como una mula, en lo que ella creía que deberían de hacer.

-Para no haber trabajado en tu vida estás muy puesta en el tema, querida. –el comentario salió de sus labios casi sin haberlo procesado.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la cabeza, apurando al máximo lo poco que le quedaba de té. Su padre era idiota y Londres, que nada tenía que ver con esto, ardería, y lo haría muy pronto. Personalmente, prefería estar lejos cuando eso ocurriera.

-Lucius, repíteme lo que estás insinuando si eres tan amable. -el “si te atreves” estaba implícito en el tono.

Draco tropezó antes de poder salir de la habitación.

*

Hacía un par de horas que Harry había terminado su primera sesión de trabajo en la mansión de los Malfoy y, pensó, haciendo balance, que la cosa podría haberle salido mucho peor. Tenía que estar contento, se dijo entonces, dejándose caer despatarrado sobre el mullido sofá del salón de los Weasley después de una comida especialmente copiosa, agotado. Había concertado, con un Lucius más maleducado de lo normal, que regresaría a la mansión todas las mañanas a la misma hora hasta que terminara su trabajo allí.

-Pues esta crema bronceadora de la que te hablo le sentará divinamente a tu hija, Molly, te lo aseguro. A mí, como puedes ver, me funciona bastante bien.

Se llamaba… ah, Harry ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre del bateador de los Tornados, pero lo que le había dejado bien claro después de unas cuantas visitas a La Madriguera era que tenía un plumón que resultaba muy difícil de digerir. Ron todavía no podía entender cómo su hermana había podido cambiar a Harry por semejante copia barata de Gilderoy Lockhart. Solo sabía hablar de sí mismo y de cosméticos. Gracias a él, Harry podía pavonearse de conocer al menos cinco marcas de gomina diferentes en menos de un mes.

-No sé cómo le aguantas.- rumió Ron a su lado en el sofá, pero aunque sabía a quién se refería, la pregunta no iba para él.

En ese momento Hermione Granger hizo entrada en el salón y se sentó entre su novio y su mejor amigo. A todas luces parecía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro.

-Solo trato de ser cortés,- explicó, pasándose una mano por el puente de la nariz.- algo de lo que vosotros podríais aprender también.

Y mientras sus dos amigos se enzarzaban en una tonta discusión sobre quién debía ser cortés aquí, Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en Draco Malfoy o, al menos, en el Draco que había descubierto hoy en la mansión.

Tenía la misma edad que él y el mismo cabello corto y con flequillo que Harry recordaba haberle visto llevar siempre, salvo cuando de niño se lo echaba hacia atrás. Tampoco estaba más alto aunque continuara sacándole un palmo de altura, y había recuperado los kilos que perdió durante la guerra en forma de músculos. Le gustaban sus antebrazos, pensó de pronto y sin saber muy bien por qué. No le avergonzaba reconocer que no había podido evitar fijarse en la piel expuesta cuando Malfoy había remangado las mangas de su camisa en la biblioteca; fibrosos y con algo de bello rubio por encima, casi invisible a la vista.

Harry sonrió cuando Hermione elevó la voz, dando por zanjada la riña con Ron. Tal vez trabajar en la mansión Malfoy no se convertiría en un absoluto martirio…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por poco, pero sigo viva... Mi vida cada vez es más complicada y me cuesta más sacar un rato para ponerme a escribir. Pero bueno, espero alegraros el sábado con un capítulo en el que Harry y Draco lo pasan muy mal... pero luego Harry no :P
> 
> XOXO

Si tenía que sincerarse, admitiría que había evitado pisar la biblioteca de la mansión durante todo el día anterior por miedo a encontrarse con Potter. Con Potter y ese cuerpo que, por alguna razón, todavía no había podido creer que le perteneciera. Visto lo visto, dedicarse a hacer chapuzas y arreglos varios era mejor que hacer ejercicio o practicar algún deporte. 

Perfecto. Draco acababa de sincerarse. Pero una cosa era hacerlo consigo mismo y otra muy diferente confesárselo a su prometida Astoria quien, si el reloj de pulsera no le fallaba (y normalmente no solía dar ese tipo de problema), debería llamar al timbre de la mansión en treinta, no,  _veinte_  segundos. 

Era una agradable y cálida mañana de verano en Wiltshire y los elfos de la familia Malfoy habían dispuesto un generoso almuerzo en la parte trasera del jardín, donde habían abierto un gigantesco toldo de tela árabe. 

Las protecciones de la mansión se activaron de repente. 

-Tobías, llama a mis padres. Corre. -urgió Draco mientras se recolocaba la corbata azul de su túnica de gala veraniega en el vestíbulo principal.  

Estaba nervioso, pero ¿nervioso por qué? trataba de averiguar Draco al mismo tiempo que sendos golpes secos retumbaban por toda la instancia y no le dejaban concentrarse. Una y otra vez. Sin parar. Eran una puta maldición. Y lo que más le dolía era saber que estaban pagando literalmente por oírlos. 

Tanto su madre como su padre no tardaron en llegar al hall para recibir junto a él a sus invitados. Narcisa estaba radiante con su nuevo vestido color crema y su pelo rubio suelto y perfectamente liso. Draco sonrió, suponiendo que impresionaría a los Greengrass.  

Golpearon la puerta una sola vez y Tobías volvió a aparecer de la nada, se aclaró la garganta y meneó suavemente la mano un par de veces para abrir mágicamente los grandes portones de la casa, demasiado pesados para un elfo doméstico. Draco frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué pensaría Potter si supiera que la magia élfica había conseguido domesticar la del hogar sin grandes dificultades. 

Sin embargo, no pudo imaginar la cara que pondría porque la familia Greengrass al completo (afortunadamente sin el crub) acababa de pasar al vestíbulo y él debía recibirlos con la mejor de sus sonrisas. 

-Bienvenidos a nuestra  _humilde_  morada. -Draco le envió a su padre una mirada sarcástica y una ceja arqueada. Por favor, que Merlín impidiera que a su padre le brotara precisamente ahora la vena cómica porque, como el señor Greengrass, tenía la gracia en el culo y aquella cita era demasiado importante para él como para que algo pudiera saliera mal. 

-¿Qué son esos ruidos? –o  _muy mal._  

Draco, que estaba besando la mano de Daphne a modo de saludo en ese momento, se separó y miró a Astoria y a la señora Greengrass, quienes se habían detenido para tratar de desentrañar de dónde provenía todo aquel alboroto. 

-Oh, ignoradlos. -intervino Narcisa ayudando a su hijo.- Hemos contratado a un profesional para que derribe una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Nada importante. 

-¿Y qué hechizo está utilizando para hacerlo? -quiso saber el patriarca Greengrass, aparentemente molesto por el ruido.- Nunca conocí ninguno que montara semejante escándalo… 

-Verá, señor Greengrass… 

-Draco, a mí “papá”. 

La conciencia de Draco puso los ojos en blanco. 

- _Papá_ , -Merlín, qué estúpido sonaba.- este lugar está dotado de tanta magia que un solo hechizo contra sus muros podría desencadenar una reacción en cadena nada apetecible, por lo que a nuestro obrero no le queda más remedio que trabajar a la manera muggle. 

-¡A la manera muggle! -contrariamente a lo que cabría esperar, Astoria y Daphne se mostraron entusiasmadas y Draco se preguntó si realmente el patrimonio Greengrass era tan necesario para su futura independencia económica.- ¿Podemos verlo? ¡Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se lo montan los muggles para solucionar sus problemas sin magia! -añadió Daphne. 

Aquello no podía estar saliendo peor, pensó Draco empezando a desanimarse. Miró a su madre para ver si le echaba otro cable pero la muy descarada parecía emocionada ante la idea de volver a reunirse con Potter que fingió no haberlo visto, así que sus ojos no tuvieron más remedio que buscar entonces la clemencia en los de su padre. Bien, eso tampoco funcionó. Al parecer durante la última discusión que habían tenido en el salón de té, su madre le debía de haber recordado quién lleva realmente los pantalones en la familia. 

Desprotegido como estaba, Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. 

-Por aquí, por favor. 

* 

A cualquier hombre, pensaba Harry, le gustaba que le apreciasen, que le encontrasen atractivo y que disfrutaran mirándolo. Pero esto ya era demasiado. 

Ligeramente incómodo, continuó picando la pared de la biblioteca mientras cuatro pares de ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima. Había calado a Narcisa desde el primer día, pero que se sumaran a la fiesta las hermanas Greengrass y su respectiva madre terminaba por crisparle los nervios. A fin de cuentas, y si no se estaba equivocando, la más joven de esa familia era la prometida de Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué demonios este lo consentía? 

Harry miró a Draco lo más disimuladamente que le permitía su posición de espaldas al sofá donde se había acomodado su nuevo club de fans, todas con una copa en la mano y fantaseando con morderle el culo, seguramente. Le vio murmurando no sé qué con su padre y su futuro suegro cerca de una de las ventanas. Esos tres tenían mala cara y juntos habían ingerido ya casi una docena de copazos de whiskey. Harry ni siquiera entendía cómo se tenían en pie, aunque por otro lado le parecía bastante comprensible que hubiesen intentado exterminarlo con la mirada en varias ocasiones durante aquella interminable y larga hora. 

Fue Astoria quien finalmente rompió el hielo. 

-¿Eres Harry Potter, no? -menuda pregunta más estúpida, pensaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. 

Sin embargo, el hombre al que iba dirigida la pregunta sabía que tenía que ser cortés y simpático con todo aquel que visitara la mansión de los Malfoy si no quería ser despedido o que lo tachasen de no estar cualificado para hacer correctamente su propio trabajo. Así que contestó e incluso añadió una de sus sonrisas torcidas que había vuelto locas a tantas mujeres durante la fase en la que experimentaba con su sexualidad, poco después de cortar con Ginny. 

-Exactamente, señorita Greengrass. 

De haber tenido más fuerza en las manos la alcoholizada mente de Draco sabía que habría hecho estallar el vaso casi vacío de whiskey que sostenía en mil pedazos. Merlín, qué ganas tenía de gritar de rabia, de mandar su compromiso a la mierda y de castigar a Potter por ser tan guapo y arrebatador con Astoria. Aquel era un espectáculo francamente bochornoso; con su prometida, su suegra, cuñada y madre babeando por un cuatro ojos con un culo que… _oh_ , qué culo, joder. 

Draco le pidió a su padre que le llenara otra copa que bebió de un trago. Tenía que admitir que a estas alturas estaba bastante borracho y sus mejillas encendidas reflejadas en uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes de la biblioteca eran la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para confirmarlo del todo. El señor Greengrass, por su parte, tenía una pinta horrible y no hacía más que observar con odio profundo a Potter y mascullar lo que probablemente sería una sarta de improperios. Mientras tanto, su padre procuraba no entrar al trapo por miedo a las represalias que pudiera tener luego con su mujer, aunque le costaba disimular su enfado e indignación. 

Merlín, suspiró Draco, pasándose una rápida y desesperada mano por el pelo. Aquello tenía que terminar ya, y si nadie iba a dar el primer paso para dar por zanjada aquella lamentable situación, no tendría más remedio que… 

-¿Y…me dejarías tocarlos? 

Draco rebobinó sus pensamientos y se preguntó mirando al frente qué diantres se habría perdido mientras reflexionaba absurdamente sobre su propia desdicha. Astoria había abandonado su asiento en el sofá y ahora estaba al lado de Potter, completamente ensimismada con los brazos de este. Las tres mujeres restantes estaban aguantando la respiración y Draco supo pronto por qué: al parecer Potter iba a permitir que la ramera de su prometida le sobase los bíceps. Y él estaba ya ardiendo de rabia. 

-Bueno, creo que es irregular… 

Draco se quedó en el sitio, aliviado. Se alegraba de que por lo menos Potter conociera dónde estaba su lugar: él era uno de sus jefes actuales y aquella que quería meterle mano su futura esposa, y como no le convenía hacerlo cabrear  _no podía ceder_. 

-Oh, vamos, solo será un poquito… -insistió Astoria, aparentemente impresionada con los fornidos brazos de aquel obrero.- Es que están tan bien trabajados que parecen irreales y solo quiero comprobar lo equivocada que estoy.  

-Creo que no, lo siento. -se disculpó Potter entonces. Se notaba que estaba pasando por un apuro pero Draco no sintió ni la más mínima lástima por él. A fin de cuentas su prometida parecía loquita por sus músculos, y eso le cabreaba. 

Sin embargo, parecía que Astoria no quería darse por vencida aún. 

-¿Y si los toca Draco por mí y luego me cuenta cómo son? 

Apocalipsis. Eso fue lo que ocurrió en todos los órganos internos de Draco cuando siete rostros clavaron sus ojos en él. Ni siquiera pestañeaban. Draco tragó saliva inconscientemente. La mirada de Astoria suplicaba aceptación, la de su madre mostraba leve preocupación, la de la señora Greengrass admiración y la de Daphne envidia. Su padre le miraba con lástima y el señor Greengrass tres cuartos de lo mismo. Sin embargo… 

…la mirada de Potter decía una cosa completamente distinta. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que era sin necesidad de escucharla. 

Estaba retándolo. A él. A atreverse a recortar la mediana distancia que les separaba y palpar su musculatura. Draco se hundió en aquellos ojos verdes que se encargaron de eclipsarlo con su frondosa profundidad. “¿Asustado, Malfoy?” diría él pero… ¿qué respondería entonces? 

“Más quisieras”. 

-Si eso te hace feliz, Astoria, lo haré. 

Fueron los siete segundos más tensos de su vida, lo cual le hizo sentirse verdaderamente ridículo después porque había servido a Voldemort. Uno, dos, tres… Draco realizaba ejercicios de respiración interna en su cabeza a medida que avanzaba hacia Potter, quien no había dejado ni un maldito segundo de mirarlo. Le estaba poniendo nervioso, y lo estaba haciendo queriendo. Draco continuó relajando su mente y estar ebrio en realidad contribuía a la tarea. Cinco segundos. Estaba cerca. Y tenía miedo, vaya que si lo tenía, porque era plenamente consciente de que físicamente consideraba a Potter un hombre muy atractivo. Terriblemente atractivo, de hecho, y rogaba que aquello no le dejara en el punto de mira delante de su futura familia política. 

Siete segundos. Draco se detuvo y Potter le acercó el brazo. Les separarían en torno a unos treinta centímetros. Poca cosa. Draco deshizo el contacto visual de inmediato. Si iba a tocar sus brazos, no podía seguir mirándolo. 

Toda la sala estaba aguantando la respiración. 

-No muerdo. 

De haber leído los labios de Potter entonces Draco habría apreciado las palabras que el otro hombre había susurrado tan discretamente para él. Pero como en aquel momento su bíceps izquierdo acaparaba toda su atención, fue incapaz de darse cuenta, lo cual, bien mirado, era toda una ventaja. 

Draco alzó la mano. La derecha o la izquierda. A saber. Y la posó tímidamente sobre el codo de Potter con la idea de ir ascendiendo lentamente a lo largo de todo el brazo hasta llegar al hombro; la meta de esta absurda carrera de contacto. Draco palpó piel áspera y rápidamente comenzó a visualizar mentalmente las lociones hidratantes que guardaba en el baño de su habitación para distraerse. 

Nadie decía nada, pero al menos Potter parecía tranquilo ya que Draco no percibía síntomas de carne de gallina. Del codo, subió un poco. Sin apretar, con lentitud. Una leve caricia, llegando a la cima del primer músculo sin mayores dificultades. La piel era bastante más suave en esta zona y Draco se quedó sin recursos mentales a los que acudir en caso de ayuda, pues estaba claro que Potter no necesitaba ninguna loción hidratante ahí. 

Presa del pánico, continuó ascendiendo lentamente con la intención de dar a entender que se encontraba igual de relajado que Potter. Una burda mentira. El embuste más grande de todos los tiempos, pero se alegraba de conocer de antemano que Potter era un estúpido legeremente mientras que él un fantástico oclumista.  

-¿Qué se siente, Draco? ¿Es tan musculoso como parece? 

Draco ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta de Astoria a pesar de que había sido pronunciada con la suficiente voz alta. Había llegado al segundo y último músculo de la parte superior del brazo de Potter. Lo encontró más duro que el anterior y, sin embargo, gozaba de la misma suavidad. Acariciar aquella piel tan trabajada y delicada al mismo tiempo estaba provocando estragos en Draco. 

Ni una pizca de grasa. Todo parecía correcto donde debía de estar. Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron algunos milímetros y afianzó su agarre sobre aquel último músculo en particular. Parecía ensimismado y una parte pequeñísima de su mente, evidentemente acallada por los grados de alcohol que vagaban en ese momento por su cerebro, le decía que probablemente estaba dando un espectáculo de lo más bochornoso y que tenía que parar ya. 

Pero Draco no podía parar. No, no podía. Toda su concentración recaía en aquel brazo que, por un instante, había olvidado a quien pertenecía en realidad. Era tan bello. Tan perfecto. Repentinamente, se preguntó cómo se sentiría al ser abrazado por aquellos sendos brazos de obrero. Del obrero del mono azul. El del pelo rebelde y las gafas amarillas que servían para no sé qué. Potter. Harry Potter. 

Draco despertó de repente. 

Todos los presentes, y especialmente Potter, le miraron con suspicacia y sorpresa en cuanto liberó el brazo del primero de su posesivo agarre como si acabara de quemar su propia piel con él. Como si estuviera compuesto de ácido. Nervioso y colérico consigo mismo por el numerito que acababa de montar y sin pretenderlo, miró a todos lados rápidamente mientras su mirada trataba de captar la puerta de salida. Su mente, ocupada en asuntos mayores como qué cojones de explicación iba a darles a todos ahora para justificar su estúpido comportamiento, parecía haber olvidado el lugar por donde se escapaba de aquel infierno. 

Finalmente la encontró, se desató el nudo de la corbata con una mano y salió a grandes zancadas de allí, abriendo y cerrando la puerta a su paso con brusquedad. Rápidamente, los cuchicheos brotaron en su interior. 

* 

Estaba en los baños comunales. Una amplia red de vestuarios, duchas y lavamanos, digno de equipamiento para cualquier campo de quiddicht. Cuando celebraban grandes galas, fiestas o alguna variante, la familia Malfoy los disponía para sus invitados. Como ellos tenían sus propios servicios en sus respectivas habitaciones, jamás los utilizaban. Por ello Draco había pensado que sería el lugar estupendo para esconderse. 

Los Greengrass iban a mandarlo a la mierda. Eso era un hecho inevitable y manifiesto. De haber estado Astoria en su lugar y él en el de ella, también lo habría dejado. No querría convivir con un marido tan cobarde y ensimismado con un obrero, de clase social tan inferior. Y poco importaba que se tratara del “magnífico Harry Potter”. 

Draco accionó en grifo del primer lavamanos que encontró y puso el agua fría. Se llenó la cara de agua, tratando de refrigerar sus sentidos, y fijó su mirada gris sobre el espejo que tenía delante. Aquella situación, por alguna razón, se le hizo muy familiar. Recordó Hogwarts y aquel fatídico sexto año en el que, desesperado, había acabado llorando en los baños de las chicas. La situación tampoco es que hubiera mejorado mucho ahora, ¿no? 

Luego había aparecido Potter. 

-¿Se puede? 

Y habían empezado a pelear. 

Draco se apartó bruscamente del lavamanos y se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada a los baños. Potter estaba allí, y sujetaba lo que probablemente era la chaqueta de su túnica veraniega, aquella que había abandonado en algún momento de la insoportable velada sobre el sofá, borracho de calor y de algo más. 

Era la situación más incómoda que había vivido en su vida. 

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?- no pudo evitar sonar todo lo desagradable que quiso y más. Aunque en realidad tampoco pretendía evitarlo. 

Miró a Potter con asco. Con verdadero asco. Odiaba a ese imbécil y, sin embargo, ahora se moría de deseo por probarlo. Por saber qué sentiría al follarlo, o cuando Potter se lo follara a él. Ese abdomen firme, esa espalda perfecta y esos muslos de acero. Los brazos… ah, mejor no hablar más de ellos. Potter se había convertido en la tentación más exquisita hecha carne y a él nunca le habían entrado tantas ganas de pecar. 

Pero seguía odiándolo. Y en aquel momento incluso más por ser tan apetecible, porque podría conquistar a quien se le viniera en gana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

-Mi turno ya ha acabado por hoy y antes de irme he visto que te habías dejado la chaqueta en la biblioteca. Me pareció adecuado llevártela, por si no te acordabas dónde estaba. 

Potter había tenido miles de opciones más fáciles a su alcance. Desde una simple llamada a Tobías hasta dejar la puta chaqueta donde la había encontrado. Sin embargo, había decidido salir en su busca para devolvérsela. Así parecía más noble, pero a Draco Malfoy no podía engañarlo. Eran demasiados años. 

Sentía curiosidad, y por eso había venido. Malsana y maldita curiosidad por saber qué coño había pasado con él para que reaccionara de esa manera al tocarlo. Pues que se fuera preparando, pensó Draco cada vez más furioso, porque no pensaba abrir la boca para nada más que no fuera insultarlo u ordenarle que se fuera de aquí. 

-Muy bien. Pues déjala en el perchero y lárgate. 

Sí. Los baños comunes tenían un perchero. Y estaba justo a la entrada. Draco podía apostar su colección de gobstones de oro a que Potter no contaba con ese detalle. Ahora no tendría más remedio que colgar su abrigo ahí y cerrar la puerta al salir. Sobraba decir que su curiosidad no sería saciada esta vez. Por espabilado. 

Draco observó satisfecho cómo Potter obedecía su mandato. Efectivamente, dejó la prenda sobre el perchero, colgándola con inusual delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de estropear la tela, pero sabía perfectamente que este solo se estaba deteniendo para ganar tiempo. Tiempo que de nada o poco le valdría… 

Potter cerró la puerta, pero quedándose él dentro del baño. 

…A menos que cometiera una estúpida temeridad. Gryffindor. Merlín, ¡había olvidado que trataba con un jodido Gryffindor! 

-¡Se supone que tenías que desaparecer de mi vista, mierda! -bramó Draco, alterado, mientras fulminaba a su contrincante con la mirada más feroz. 

Sin embargo, Potter comenzó a avanzar hacia él y, únicamente cuando estaba a medio metro de alcanzarlo, frenó sus pasos. No había apartado los ojos de los suyos durante el breve recorrido. Draco tragó saliva. No se sentía seguro ya ni en su propia casa. 

Potter esbozó la misma sonrisa torcida con la que había obsequiado a Astoria antes. 

- Quería proponerte algo. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más de esta historia con el caradura Potter y el nervioso Malfoy... Espero que os guste (y ya si me dejáis un comentario para hacérmelo saber... <3) XOXO

“Hemos madurado, ¿no? Y vista la situación creo que podemos sacarle partido”.

Draco dejó su taza de café sobre el platito de porcelana y miró a su madre, que desayunaba junto a él. Aprovechando estos inusuales días de sol, la familia Malfoy había decidido trasladar sus comidas diarias al jardín bajo un enorme toldo que proporcionaba sombra y comodidad, aunque él no se sentía precisamente cómodo, pero sabía que su malestar no tenía nada que ver con la novedad matinal.

“Sexo, Malfoy. No finjas no haberlo entendido. Tú, yo… ¿tan raro te parece?”.

-No desesperes, Draco, seguro que vuelven. –le animó su madre sacándolo de su ensoñación por un instante. Draco arqueó una ceja y luego asintió, decidiendo que no quería desvelar su auténtica angustia interna por el momento, tan lejana a la que su madre estaba presuponiendo.- Les convenimos más de lo que crees.

Por supuesto, hablaba de los Greengrass, de los cuales no habían vuelto a tener noticia. Por lo que sus padres le habían contado, después de su desesperada escapada de la biblioteca no estaban demasiado contentos con su actitud. Afortunadamente, las mujeres de dicha familia parecían haber empatizado con él y comprendían más o menos el eufórico arranque que tuvo. Draco hizo cuentas antes de suspirar; la ventaja es que aquella era una familia de féminas, pero aun así sabía que no las tenía todas consigo. No todos los patriarcas eran tan calzonazos como su padre.

“Y puedo ser todo lo discreto que quieras; sé comportarme cuando tengo que hacerlo”.

Draco acabó su té y barrió con la mirada los grandes terrenos de la mansión desde su silla. Era fantástico desayunar en el jardín, pensó, porque no llegaban hasta sus oídos ninguna clase de ruido demoniaco como los que, dentro de dos horas, brotarían de la biblioteca.

“Quiero que te quede claro que no siento nada por ti y que no me pareces ni remotamente atractivo, Potter. Así que por mí puedes irte al infierno”.

Era el campeón de las mentiras, recordó entonces, digiriendo su malhumor. Evidentemente, había rechazado de lleno la atrevida propuesta del obrero rey del mundo mágico. E incluso estaba orgulloso por ello. _Muy_ orgulloso. Pero ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Los _¿y si…?_ aparecían en sus sueños más húmedos desde hace unos días. A ratos su corazón le tildaba de gilipollas cuando su mente se despistaba y lo permitía, olvidando repetirle una vez más que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Draco asintió firmemente para sí y su madre le miró de forma extraña, pero no le importó. Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a ese arrogante proyecto de Dios Griego de la Lujuria, y era fantástico que se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo precisamente a él.

“Vamos, Malfoy… _sé_ lo que vi”.

Potter estaba para follárselo a todas horas y Draco no podía negarlo por mucho que le gustara. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que continuara cayéndole cada día peor. Ahora más desde que se había vuelto tan popular y tan guapo. Está bien, le deseaba. En sus veinticinco años de vida nunca había deseado a una persona con tantas ganas como ahora, pero esa persona era Potter y ello marcaba la diferencia, ¿no?

“En tal caso aumenta las dioptrías de tus gafas, porque no puedes estar más equivocado”.

No iba a ceder, zanjó Draco disculpándose ante su madre y abandonando el jardín para intentar dejar la mente en blanco en el salón de música, tocando el piano. No iba a darle a Potter la satisfacción de tener todo lo que se le antojara con solo sugerirlo en voz alta. Y dejando a un lado el tema de que una parte de él se arrepentía sobremanera de haberse negado a un arreglo sexual con él, su parte racional estaba encantada. Por fin se hacía justicia, y el _chulo-putas ese_ había recibido su primera patada en la boca. Y propinada por él.

Draco apartó a Potter de su mente y se centró en Astoria mientras subía las escaleras hacia la primera planta de la mansión. Merlín, cuántos problemas tenía…

\- Supongo que podría buscarme otra esposa…-murmuró para sí mismo, aunque en realidad la idea no le seducía en absoluto. ¿Qué chica bien situada, Slytherin a poder ser, y de su edad le quedaba ahora? ¿Pansy Parkinson? Demasiado posesiva; su propia homosexualidad sería un problema. ¿Millicent Bulstrode? Antes se mudaría al mundo muggle que salir con ese trol…

Las opciones eran pocas, por no decir inexistentes, y Draco estaba perdiendo ya toda la paciencia. Por no decir que si su prometida era otra tendría que reanudar todo ese enorme tostón que era el cortejo. Pasara lo que pasara, la cosa pintaba mal.

*

-Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

El hombre a quien iba dirigida la pregunta se estiró perezosamente entre las sábanas de su propia cama. Asintió mudamente un par de veces mientras sonreía. El polvo de anoche con Oliver había sido increíble, como todos, por lo que no le habría importado quedarse remoloneando un poco más.

-Mi madre me llamó ayer por red flu. Al parecer, mi hermana vendrá de Francia a pasar unos días.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre el colchón, confundido. Oliver no solía hablar de Adriana Good con asiduidad porque, según le había mencionado en alguna ocasión, compartían aspiraciones y principios totalmente opuestos; razón por la cual nunca habían terminado por congeniar. Además, Adriana había estudiado en Beaubatons y vivido en Francia prácticamente desde los diez años de edad, regresando únicamente a Londres durante las vacaciones de verano.

Harry parpadeó.

-Y… eso es bueno, ¿no?

Oliver se encogió de hombros con los ojos clavados en un cuadro que Harry había colgado en la pared de enfrente de su habitación en Grinmauld Place: un precioso retrato de su querida lechuza Hedwig, que ahora mismo revoloteaba en un bosque verde lleno de flores.

-Ya sabes la opinión que tengo de ella. Además, solo viene por conveniencia.

-¿Conveniencia?

Oliver miró a Harry a los ojos. Parecía serio y ligeramente decepcionado.

-¿Te acuerdas de Draco Malfoy? ¿El listillo del pelo rubio platino? ¿El inquisidor de los muggles? ¿El que tuvo que pagar para entrar en el equipo de quiddicht de Slytherin?

Cómo podría olvidarlo, se preguntó Harry para sí, aunque entendía que Oliver pensara que sí podría haberlo hecho, pues había dejado Hogwarts mucho antes que él y tal vez pensara que su infantil enemistad se había convertido en indiferencia con el paso de los años y del presunto incremento de madurez.

-Claro, ahora mismo estoy tirando abajo una de las paredes de su biblioteca.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

-Eso no me lo habías contado.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Es que tiene importancia?

-No, supongo que no.- convino este al final.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con él?

Oliver se rascó la cabeza, desordenando un poco su corto cabello castaño.

-No sé si te habrás enterado con esto de que ahora trabajas para los Malfoy pero, según parece, ha estado teniendo problemas últimamente para mantener el compromiso que tenía concertado con la pequeña de los Greengrass, no recuerdo el nombre. -Oliver hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar la botellita de plástico medio llena que Harry disponía para él sobre la mesita cada vez que se quedaba en su casa a dormir, recordando su manía por levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada para beber agua.- El caso es que han organizado una fiesta “especial” en la mansión para dentro de un par de días a la que _casualmente_ están invitadas todas las familias sangrepuras con dinero de los alrededores y, sobre todo, sus hijas solteras, jóvenes y medianamente atractivas.

Harry sabía que los Good estaban forrados, su madre era una famosa escritora de libros infantiles mientras que su padre un rico exjugador de quiddicht, pero habían vivido toda su vida con tal simplicidad y humildad que nadie lo habría imaginado. A los Good no les gustaban los excesos ni la pedantería, salvo a Adriana, la excepción a todo eso. Amante del lujo y del derroche, no conectaba nada bien con el estilo de vida de su familia.

-Mis padres han insistido en que les acompañe al evento y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para poder escaquearme con alguien de confianza y con el que me siento a gusto a dar un garbeo por los terrenos si mi hermana se pone pesada.

Harry se imaginó la situación y casi se mea de risa. Los Malfoy no le habían comentado nada, claro, pero era fácil suponer que Draco estaba teniendo serios problemas desde aquel “incidente” en la biblioteca y buscaba desesperadamente una digna sustituta de Astoria en caso de que fuera imposible recuperarla. Muy previsor, reconoció Harry, Malfoy tenía olfato para los negocios. Y en este caso su negocio era un matrimonio, por frío y cruel que sonara.

-Pero yo no estoy invitado.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que en la carta pone que podemos llevar una o dos personas más con nosotros si nos apetece. No podía pensar en nadie mejor que tú.

Harry conjuró un _tempus_ con su varita y se deprimió un poco.

-Escucha, tengo que irme a trabajar en una hora y me tengo que duchar, desayunar y todo eso, eh… supongo que a esa fiesta habrá que ir vestido de etiqueta y yo no tengo nada que se le parezca ahora mismo en mi armario así que… -Harry arqueó una ceja mirando a Good.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de comer o puedes acompañarme de compras por el Callejón?

Oliver sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Harry.

-Gracias por aceptar, eres increíble. –susurró, empezando a ponerse coqueto y Harry calculó mentalmente si le daría tiempo a echar otro polvo antes de meterse en la ducha.- ¿Te viene bien a la una, tigre?

Si el polvo era rápido, sí.

*

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Es un placer volverla a ver, señora Malfoy.

-Señor Potter, un momento…

Harry dejó de atravesar el amplio vestíbulo principal de la mansión y se giró hacia su interlocutora. Aquel día se había envuelto en una sedosa túnica color bronce y había recogido su largo cabello rubio en una trenza de espiga que nacía desde la raíz. Harry admitió que estaba estupenda.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Narcisa terminó de alcanzarlo.

-Nada importante. -era maravilloso que tuviera una sonrisa sincera para él después de todas las rencillas y peleas que había tenido con los dos miembros restantes de su familia durante todos estos años. Una vez que no parecía oler mierda, Narcisa se hacía valer.- Solamente quería comunicarle que no hará falta que venga a trabajar el próximo viernes. Daremos una pequeña recepción en la mansión y los preparativos empezarán desde primera hora de la mañana, por lo que es probable que el servicio que hemos contratado para la ocasión no le deje trabajar correctamente.

Harry asintió, conociendo perfectamente en qué consistiría esa “pequeña” recepción.

-Si así lo desea… Me vendrá bien una mañana libre.

-En tal caso perfecto. Quedamos en eso. Y ahora le dejaré tranquilo para que pueda comenzar su labor.

-Muy amable. -respondió Harry.

Con Narcisa Malfoy fuera de juego, Harry encaminó sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Se imaginó la cara que pondría la mujer cuando apareciera el viernes por la noche en la mansión, invitado a aquella fiesta de búsqueda improvisada de esposa con Oliver y su familia.

Lo que no pudo imaginar es que se encontraría al “inquisidor de los muggles” cómodamente sentado en el sofá que había ocupado su club de fans el día del accidente con el brazo. Leía un libro de tapa azul y fumaba tabaco de liar de una pipa de motivos clásicos. En cuanto se dejara crecer el pelo, pensó Harry, sería la perfecta reencarnación de su padre.

Creyó que advertir su presencia sería lo más recomendable, especialmente después de la discusión que mantuvieron en los baños comunales con _estúpidos_ _percheros_ en su interior.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- aunque tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de anunciar su llegada.

Malfoy alzó la vista a la velocidad del rayo y rápidamente identificó también a la fuente de aquella bien pronunciada ironía. Potter. La madre que lo parió, gritaron sus entrañas, aquí estaba de nuevo para deleitarlos a todos con sus putos ruidos. Y él había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras leía, cosa que le pasaba a menudo como con la música, pero que ahora mismo era un error que estaba pagando caro.

-Te pagan por derribar, no por entrenar tu pérfida lengua comentando chorradas. -siseó Draco con ferocidad mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a una de las estanterías para dejar el libro de herbología en el que había estado inmerso.- Así que silencio y ponte manos a la obra de una vez, nunca mejor dicho.

-Existen formas más efectivas de entrenar mi “pérfida lengua”, Malfoy, pero como no me das opción, me he decantado por el sarcasmo.

-Una contestación muy inteligente. -reconoció Draco, irritado, de camino hacia la salida con la intención de alejarse de Potter todo lo que pudiera.- Cuando seas un genio de este tipo de humor y/o forma de herir a alguien, recuérdame en tus memorias.

-Prefiero recordarte en la soledad de mi habitación con la polla en la mano, pero supongo que también puedo intentar eso. –ni siquiera aún entiende de dónde encontró el valor para decir algo así.

Pero cuando Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de autocontrolarse, Harry empezó a encontrarlo divertido; se le marcaban las venas de las sienes, e incluso había una que surcaba la mitad de su frente de arriba abajo. _Adorable_.

-Ponte a trabajar.-ordenó repentinamente Draco con un deje patente de enfado en la voz. 

Harry torció una sonrisa y alzó ambas cejas. El comentario fluyó espontáneo y malintencionado de sus labios casi sin que él pudiese evitarlo:

-¿El qué? ¿Los brazos?

Iban a despedirlo, sopesó Harry con total tranquilidad y sin poder dejar de sonreír una vez que Draco pegara el portazo del siglo, que según venía viendo, era un maestro en esto de golpear puertas, y abandonara la biblioteca poniéndole verde. Pero le podía este Draco tan fácil de cabrear. Un comentario suyo fuera de lugar y empezaba a echar chispas. Después de unos pocos, el volcán entraba en erupción.

Merlín, qué ganas tenía de que llegara el próximo viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Draco, hijo, qué estás haciendo?

Lucius observó desconcertado el último número de _Wizard Guide_ que Draco tenía abierto por la mitad y sujetaba con las manos. Estaban en la biblioteca y hacía una escasa media hora que Potter había terminado su turno. Leía con atención y su grisácea mirada descendía lenta pero seguramente en vertical. Buscaba una dirección, eso era obvio pero, ¿cuál, exactamente?

-Quiero contactar con Fast Hash.

Aquello podía ser una magnífica idea, pensó Lucius, siempre y cuando su mujer no merodeara cerca. Solo podía haber una razón por la que Draco deseara comunicarse con la empresa constructora: Potter. Al parecer, había tenido que ocurrir algo, Lucius ignoraba qué, que había terminado por colmar por completo la de por sí poca paciencia de su hijo.

El señor Malfoy sonrió, orgulloso de su ya no tan pequeño retoño. Narcisa podía tenerle bien dominado a él, pero siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por su hijo Draco. Si Draco era infeliz, Narcisa, como buena madre que era, haría todo lo posible por contentarlo. Y Draco no quería a Potter con ellos, así que se iría.

Simplemente brillante.

-¿Por algún motivo en concreto?-el tono de su voz había tratado de sonar inocente y libre de intenciones, pero Lucius sabía que no podía engañar a su hijo.

Cuando Draco alzó la vista, Lucius se caló hasta los huesos de toda la rabia, furia e ira que emanaban incansablemente sus ojos grises. Había vuelto a recuperar aquel rictus arrogante en los labios que tanto había exhibido en Hogwarts, lo cual significaba que estaba muy, pero que muy, cabreado.

-Quiero cambiar de obrero. Y si se niegan, de empresa.

Lucius lo comprendía. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

*

Andrew Kirke solía ser un hombre ocupado. Aunque joven, compaginaba dos trabajos distintos y eso le hacía parecer un poco más viejo. Su novia le sugería que dejara uno de los dos empleos, el que más le estresara, pero Andrew solía argumentar que ninguno le angustiaba lo suficiente. 

…A menos que un cliente con muy mala leche se dedicara a tocarle sus partes más nobles durante su media hora de almuerzo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Malfoy?

La cabeza de ese idiota descarado que tuvo la desgracia de conocer en el colegio crepitaba ahora sobre un modesto fuego en la chimenea de su despacho. Estaba enfadado, eso no era algo difícil de discernir, y Kirke suspiró para sus adentros. Seguro que venía a quejarse de Potter, para variar. Harry debería de haberle prestado atención a Weasley cuando le aseguró semanas atrás que trabajar para los Malfoy no sería una buena idea.

-Quiero hablar con el dueño de esta empresa. _Ahora_.

Andrew reprimió una mueca. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era este alcornoque? Cualquiera no podía molestar a Harry, y menos cuando acaba de llegar de trabajar y estaba destrozado. La prudencia le decía que, como mínimo, tenían que pasar unos veinte minutos. Andrew lo sabía muy bien, porque a simple vista parece que no, pero en el fondo su jefe paseaba un temperamento que haría temblar Londres entero.

-El responsable de FastHash se encuentra actualmente en una reunión -improvisó.- Me temo que tendrá que llamar más tarde.

-No me toques las pelotas, Kirke, u os planto una denuncia que os vais a mear en los pantalones.

Andrew desconocía la causa exacta por la que se estaba dirigiendo al despacho de Harry, obedeciendo así la maleducada orden de Malfoy (¡Una _orden_ , por Merlín!), pero en el fondo sabía que tenía mucho que ver con que un snob como Malfoy soltara de repente palabras tan malsonantes como aquellas. Si Harry tenía temperamento, que se fuera preparando, pensó Andrew llamando cortésmente a la puerta del jefe, porque Malfoy tenía más.

*

Harry Potter se sentó en el sofá de su despacho con la taza de café a medio terminar colgándole de los dedos. Estaba cansado y había dejado olvidadas las gafas sobre el escritorio de trabajo porque le dolían los ojos, y posarlos sobre el fuego de la chimenea que tenía delante tampoco constituía un movimiento inteligente. Pero, según Andrew, al parecer tampoco le quedaba otro remedio.

Harry ni tan siquiera pestañeó cuando la cabeza de un colérico Draco Malfoy se perfiló entre las llamas. Una pequeña sonrisa que torció sus labios hacia un lado se hizo visible para su interlocutor, que frunció los suyos. Pero qué piquito tan sexy tenía el muy hijo puta cada vez que hacía eso.

-¿Potter? Joder, ¿es que ese estúpido de Kirke está sordo? ¡Le he dicho que quiero hablar con tu puñetero supervisor!

Harry sonrió aún más. Probablemente ahora venía la mejor parte de la conversación.

-Y eso ha hecho: traerte ante el jefe, Malfoy.

El fuego trazó entonces unas gruesas líneas que surcaron la frente de Draco en un santiamén. También acercaron sus cejas hacia el centro y separaron levemente sus labios. Duda. Análisis. Y, finalmente, comprensión.

Bien, por fin lo había entendido.

-No estoy aquí para aguantar tus patéticas bromas, Potter. Puedo repetirlo más alto pero no más claro: QUI-E-RO HA-BLAR CON TU JE-FE.

Pues no, pensó Harry amargamente, todavía no.

-Malfoy, yo soy mi propio jefe. FastHash es mío. ¿Qué querías?

La incredulidad que impregnó el rostro de Draco en ese momento no tenía nombre. Harry sonrió, sintiéndose poderoso de pronto. Y bien… ¿qué coño le iría a decir ahora? ¿Qué probablemente no estaba satisfecho con el trabajo del obrero que está dedicando su cuerpo y alma a derribar una pared? O más bien… ¿que está demasiado contento cuando merodea cerca pero que no lo puede admitir en voz alta?

Harry entornó los ojos, delineando la colorada cabeza de su emisor. Pero Draco no se amedrentó.

-Muy bien.-gruñó, aclarándose la garganta. No le apartó la mirada ni un momento.- En ese caso quiero que elimines a la familia Malfoy de tu agenda de clientes. No queremos que… _tu_ _empresa_ termine la obra. Envíanos una factura por las horas empleadas y olvídanos.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, la cabeza de Draco desapareció entre las llamas.

*

Harry volvió a desanudarse la corbata por séptima vez desde que Oliver le había ayudado a ponérsela, apenas hace media hora. Los trajes son una mierda, pensó con irritación. Se sentía incómodo hiciera lo que hiciese y, por si fuera poco, su querido amante había escogido para él una túnica una talla inferior a la suya. “No quiero ir a una fiesta tan aburrida como la de los Malfoy y no tener a mi lado un poco de diversión”, había sido su único argumento cuando Harry se lo probó por primera vez hace un par de tardes y comprobó que algo no iba como tenía que ir.

Harry meneó la corbata de nuevo. Lástima que no le permitieran ir en chándal.

Mientras se preparaban en su apartamento, Oliver le había estado contando que Adriana había exigido un coche de lujo para asistir a la mansión. Sus padres habían cedido y su madre le había llamado para comentarle que en quince minutos aproximadamente irían a buscarles. Harry había comido hoy con los Good y podía confirmar que Adriana no le generaba casi ninguna simpatía. Más bien ninguna; era tan insoportable como Malfoy aunque lo suficientemente atractiva como para atraer la atención de este… siempre y cuando no estuviera ya fijada en él, claro.

Harry sonrió y agarró las llaves del piso, su varita y cartera mientras Good se ponía la capa que iba a juego con su túnica azul marino. Ahora que no trabajaba para los Malfoy no tendría que preocuparse por su comportamiento esta noche. No. Podría fingir coquetear con Narcisa mientras ofendía a Lucius y cabreaba a Malfoy. Todo en uno. Y parecía perfecto.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente para que Malfoy decidiera que no valías para derribar su pared? -preguntó Good de pronto mientras bajaban las escaleras en dirección al portal del edificio donde Harry había encontrado su lugar en la vida.- Esta tarde lo has resumido tanto que no he llegado a entenderlo bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Good le pegó un manotazo un pelín asqueado cuando levantó la mano una vez más para tocar la dichosa corbata. Harry se rindió y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Soy Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy. Fin del asunto.

Y aunque Good no parecía muy convencido, al menos no volvió a cuestionarle.

*

Adriana no lucía tanto como había pretendido con su vestido blanco de perlas. Por la cara que tenía, parecía una novia plantada en el altar. Al parecer, el resto de posibles candidatas a esposa de Malfoy habían tenido la misma idea que ella de parecer exuberantes y maravillosas delante del único hombre al que tenían que conquistar.

Good estaba aliviado, Harry pudo notarlo sin dificultad mientras caminaban por los jardines principales de la mansión rodeados de pavos que les querían ver muertos. Había decenas de camareros dando vueltas por los terrenos ofreciendo canapés, varias mesas con aperitivos y bebidas e, incluso, una pequeña orquesta sinfónica que les daba la bienvenida con una melodía suave y armoniosa a la luz de la luna.

Harry se sentía como Cenicienta cuando asistió al baile que su príncipe azul daba en palacio. Y no sabía si reírse por ello o asustarse. Asustarse _mucho_.

-¿Nombres, por favor?-preguntó el ya conocido por Harry elfo Tobías. Con su smoking correctamente colocado, esperaba de pie a la entrada con un largo pergamino donde aparecían anotados los nombres de todos los invitados que habían confirmado previamente, tal y como mandaba el protocolo, su asistencia al evento.

-Somos la familia Good y Harry,-respondió tranquilamente Oliver.- Harry Potter. Le hemos invitado nosotros, así que tal vez no aparezca su nombre en la lista.

-No hay problema. -Harry pensó que Tobías debía de estar al tanto de los últimos percances con los que FastHash se había encontrado y que, por tanto, ya no trabajaba para ellos. Se sintió ligeramente molesto por ello, pero no lo hizo notar.- Pueden pasar. Les deseo que pasen una agradable velada.

Entrar había sido fácil, pero todavía le quedaba salir, bromeó Harry consigo mismo mientras sujetaba la copa de champán que Good le ofrecía y que acababa de coger de una de las bandejas que llevaban los camareros por el vestíbulo. Parecía haber cientos y cientos de ellos, todos correctamente uniformados y fantásticos, repletos de tareas.

La música seguía sonando en el interior pero nadie sabía de dónde procedía. La melodía había cambiado por una más clásica y fría.

-¿Dónde crees que estará Draco, mamá?

Oliver, que por cierto aquella noche estaba deliciosamente guapo al parecer de Harry, chasqueó la lengua cuando su madre señaló con un dedo para su hermana la gran escalinata que les conduciría hacia el inmenso salón de baile donde se llevaban a cabo todas y cada una de las fiestas que organizaba la familia Malfoy.

-Coraje francés, Potter. -murmuró entonces solo para que Harry le oyera.- Coraje.

Harry rió por lo bajo y los dos bebieron de un trago el contenido de sus copas. Luego fueron a por la segunda antes de empezar a subir escaleras. 

El sonido de la música iba aumentando de volumen conforme se acercaban al salón. Harry se cruzó con unos cuantos rostros conocidos como la familia Parkinson, los Zabini, cuya presencia Harry asociaba a que o bien Bianca Zabini había encontrado en Draco su próxima víctima, o Blaise quería darle a uno de sus mejores amigos todo su apoyo moral. E, incluso, dio con quien menos esperaba ver allí: Daphne Greengrass.

Iba sola, se aseguró Harry, y vestía una bonita túnica de satén morada. Estaba preciosa, pero nunca sería tan bella como su hermana pequeña. Una lástima para ella porque, según estaba dejando entrever al aparecer en la fiesta sola y sin sus padres, era que estaba coladita por el exprometido de Astoria. Y Malfoy seguramente sería muy tiquismiquis y superficial para fijarse solo en el interior de una dama por gay o bisexual que fuera.

-Para variar, se han vuelto a exceder.

Harry percibió la voz de la señora Good comentando algo sobre el salón principal, pero no pudo darle ningún sentido a la frase porque estaba completamente asombrado por la cantidad de lujos, adornos barrocos y servicio que se encontraban en su interior.

Habría unas cien mesas redondas cubiertas con una tela verde azulada que Harry reconoció como seda. Y la cubertería era de siete tenedores y tres copas, así que utilizaría para todo el único par de cubiertos que él conocía a la perfección: los de la carne.

Una estatua de, _oh, deliciosa ironía_ , un hipógrifo de hielo de varios metros de altura marcaba el centro de aquel paraíso sacado del sueño de algún rey. Lámparas de araña de oro y perlas iluminaban la gigantesca estancia. Personas y elfos domésticos traqueteaban de un lado para otro, atareados con todo lo que tenían que hacer. Harry se fijó entonces en la pista de baile, donde tocaba una orquesta clásica en la que no se echaba en falta ningún instrumento de ningún tipo. No había nadie bailando, pero aquel hombre que charlaba con el director de la misma era sin duda Draco Malfoy.

Harry frunció los labios. El tío estaba esta noche más follable que nunca. Había sabido resaltar sus encantos más íntimos porque, al igual que a él (aunque lo suyo no hubiera sido intencional), le quedaban demasiado prietos los pantalones de su túnica beige clara. Además, se había revuelto el pelo rubio un poco y había logrado marcar una sensual y pequeña cresta que nacía desde el centro de su cabeza. Y lo que era mejor, no había ni un solo pelo rebelde fuera de donde debía de estar.

De pronto, Harry sintió un ligero ramalazo de envidia por todas aquellas que tendrían la posibilidad de acercarse más de lo estrictamente profesional a él esta noche.

-En la invitación decían que nuestra mesa es la número nueve.- comentó Adriana señalando la que se encontraba en la segunda fila frente a la pista de baile, al lado de la orquesta.- Por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué clase de sitio nos han reservado? ¡Vamos a quedarnos sordos!

Sin embargo, a Harry le pareció el mejor lugar de todos. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a andar hacia él con Good de la mano, la indignada Adriana y toda la familia siguiéndole por detrás.

Malfoy no tardó en localizarlo con la mirada.

-¿Potter? -balbuceó, totalmente desconcertado al encontrarse con él allí. Mientras los Good tomaban asiento y se ponían cómodos en torno a la mesa, Harry seguía de pie sonriendo a Malfoy y con la mano de Good firmemente asida a la suya.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy se felicitó a sí mismo por haber logrado controlar el tono de desprecio que luchaba por proclamar su boca al dirigirse a Potter, pero se contuvo porque sabía que Adriana era una candidata más a tener en cuenta aquella noche. Y tal y como estaban las cosas con los Greengrass, que ni siquiera habían confirmado su invitación, no podía permitirse cerrar ninguna otra puerta más.

-Viene conmigo, Malfoy. -señaló Good con evidente molestia, obviando la cortesía y dejando entrever a todas luces que su anfitrión no despertaba en él la menor simpatía. 

Harry, divertido con la situación, decidió dejarse llevar por un tonto e infantil impulso de adolescente hormonal y levantó la mano que estrechaba la de Good para que Draco pudiera apreciarlas bien. Ambas firmemente unidas en un armónico abrazo de dedos que gritaba: “Mira, imbécil, ya te he sustituido por otro”. Era ridículo, pero en ese momento Harry pensó que no podría haber actuado mejor.

-Oh… _entiendo_.

Pero no lo entendía, Harry podía apostar su carrera a que no. ¿Por qué si estaba comprometido con Good se le iba a ocurrir a él coquetear descaradamente con Malfoy? Bueno y, quien dice coquetear, dice proponerle pasar a la acción sin mayores preámbulos. Así, de golpe. Por lo que la única conclusión lógica que podía iluminar la mente de Malfoy en ese momento era la de qué poco le había costado encontrar a otro con quien divertirse tras su negativa.

Imaginar a Malfoy muriendo de celos calentó a Harry.

-La noche es joven, disfrutadla entonces. -pero Harry no percibió celos a primera vista, sino simple y llana indiferencia. Luego Draco se dirigió a Adriana y, tras saludar cortésmente a los señores Good, la cogió de la mano e hizo de ella una princesa de cuento; besándosela, sonriendo y afirmando que estaba increíblemente hermosa.

…Así que fue Harry quien se murió de celos.

Segundos después, Malfoy desapareció en busca de más bellas damas a las que besarles la mano. Merlín. Besar la mano. ¿En qué siglo vivíamos? ¿En el XVIII? Qué galantería más cursi y repelente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco en un momento en el que creía que Oliver no estaba mirándole, pero se equivocó.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Adriana también había centrado sus ojos en él y Harry sabía que no con placer. Incómodo con la situación que de repente había formado él solito, se apresuró a aclararse la garganta y sonreír. Sonreír todo lo buenamente que pudo:

-Me muero de hambre, ¿creéis que habrá salmón? Me encanta el salmón.

Y aunque la hermana de Good se quedó completamente petrificada tras su vulgar contestación, al resto de la familia le sirvió para echar unas risas y empezar a abrir el apetito. Oliver incluso le palmeó la nuca cariñosamente. Harry asintió para sí mismo; todo seguía bien. Más o menos.

*

-¿Es que no piensas sacarme a bailar?

Oliver sonrió cuando Adriana le tendió firmemente la mano para que se la cogiera, una hora y media después. Harry se quedó observando el dorso de esta, completamente fascinado, mientras imaginaba qué zona, concretamente, habría sentido los labios de Malfoy.

-¿Es que Malfoy no quiere ofrecerse él, _hum_?

No, no quería, pensó Harry lanzando lejos sus enfermizos pensamientos durante un momento. Malfoy apenas había pasado por su mesa durante la velada. En realidad, solo se había dirigido a Adriana una vez, y había sido cuando acababan de llegar. Ahora mismo bailaba a ratos con unas cuantas pretendientas en la pista. Harry recordaba haberse fijado en la castaña del vestido azul. Físicamente estaba para mojar y seguir mojando, pero por la cara que ponía Malfoy cada vez que se dirigía a ella, no debía de ser una gran conversadora. Luego estaba esa rubia, con esos tacones muggles tan altos que Malfoy no podía haber pasado, valga la redundancia, _por alto_. La morena tenía su no sé qué… al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que era Pansy Parkinson. 

Por las demás, Harry creía que no había más chicas que pudieran interesar a Malfoy. Básicamente porque no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ninguna de ellas.

-¿Te levantas de una vez y vamos a la pista? La canción de ahora me gusta mucho.

Pero Oliver tenía otros planes.

-Suplícame.

Y Harry una nueva conversación.

-Es toda una sorpresa tenerle aquí de nuevo, señor Potter. Una _grata_ sorpresa.- Narcisa Malfoy vestía de turquesa y los brazaletes de plata y la trenza de espiga recogida en un elegante moño le hacían parecer una diosa griega.- Buenas noches, señores Good, espero que estén pasando una noche estupenda.

-Estamos contentos, gracias.-respondió el señor Good, pancho y relajado después de la comilona. Harry creía que iba a quedarse dormido de un instante a otro. Su mujer también.

Adriana había logrado empujar a su hermano hasta la pista. A Harry le encantaba ver a Oliver bailar. Sus movimientos eran tan amables, alegres y sinceros que podrían encariñar a cualquiera, como le había pasado a él.

-¿Les importa si les robo un segundo al señor Potter? -comentó entonces, desconcertando a Harry de repente- Tengo algo importante que decirle.

-En absoluto.-sonrió la señora Good mientras se le achinaban los ojos al hacerlo. En verdad era una mujer entrañable.

Narcisa asintió, condescendiente, y Harry empezó a preguntarse peligrosamente dónde demonios se habría metido Lucius. No le había visto por el salón ni una vez. Bueno, sí, una. Charlando con la orquesta. Pero vale.

-Me preguntaba… ¿qué le ha podido suceder a Draco para que decidiera cortar de raíz los servicios que hasta ahora nos has estado ofreciendo?

Harry suspiró de alivio, provocando que Narcisa sonriera. La pregunta era mucho más fácil de responder que las retorcidas y estúpidas excusas que su mente había comenzado a maquinar a toda velocidad para declinar una posible invitación sexual. Quizá se lo tenía muy creído. De todos modos, Harry sabía perfectamente que la madre de Malfoy no se había caído de un guindo y que ya habría escuchado la enfurecida versión de su único hijo. Él no tendría mucho más que añadir.

-Tal vez…-comenzó, tragando saliva mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Habían llegado al vestíbulo principal y Narcisa acababa de recoger elegantemente dos copas de champán de la bandeja de aperitivos más cercana. “Coraje, Potter”, recordó Harry entonces.- no fui todo lo profesional que tenía que ser. Igual… dije cosas que no debía.

-Que _sentías_ más bien, ¿no?

Harry enrojeció, avergonzado. ¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado las explicaciones de Draco, por Merlín? Solamente esperaba que se hubiera ahorrado sus pervertidos comentarios satíricos. No pudo seguir mirando a Narcisa a la cara cuando asintió, con timidez al principio, para acabar afirmando firmemente con la cabeza. Sí, claro, Malfoy le gustaba. Eso era verdad. Y a Malfoy le gustaba él, por mucho que el idiota tratara de negarlo sin parar.

Habían conectado, eso seguro. Y podrían haber quedado en mejores términos si Draco en su día hubiera aceptado su descarada proposición. Bien, se había arriesgado bastante, lo reconocía. Proponer sexo abiertamente a una especie de monje de las buenas formas como era Malfoy nada más acabar aquella desastrosa cita con su (ex)prometida no había sido la mejor forma de arrancar, pero sí la única oportunidad que había visto él.

Narcisa se había mantenido enigmática durante toda su caótica reflexión interna. Harry pensó que se traía algo entre manos, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué. Era una mujer inteligente y una perfecta Slytherin. Razón de más para empezar a preocuparse.

-¿Qué daría, señor Potter, por conocer un poco más a Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigo viva! aunque sé que no lo parecía xP  
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber *pone carita de crub abandonado...*  
> Un besazo enorme <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad a tod@s!  
> Vengo a deciros que sigo viva :) No me odiéis mucho xP
> 
> XOXO

Sexo. Harry se quedó petrificado en el sitio. Narcisa arqueó una ceja sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa. Madre mía…qué mujer. ¿Es que acaso estaba proponiéndole una especie de cita íntima con su propio hijo? Y luego era Harry el descarado… Porque se refería a eso, ¿no?

-En el sentido… ¿bíblico? -balbuceó.

“En el sentido bíblico”. Gilipollas. Harry se autopateó mentalmente una vez comprendió lo que acababa de decir. En el sentido bíblico, _¿en serio?_

Narcisa, evidentemente, no entendió a qué se refería. No conocía la Biblia, claro, así que Harry suponía que tendría que ser más explícito. Pero no podía, no con su madre. Luego pensó en otras posibles opciones. _Conocer_ a Draco. Ah, Harry descubrió que no le importaría en absoluto. Encontraba interesantes y adorables sus defectos más tontos. Terco, irascible e irónico. Harry sabía cómo combinar los tres para conseguir que Draco mostrara una de sus mejores facetas: su cabreo. 

Le gustaba. Sí. Le gustaba mucho. Enfadar a Draco se había convertido en uno de sus deportes favoritos. Estaba guapísimo cuando lo hacía, es decir, más de lo habitual. Era un hombre de conversación, eso estaba claro, con el que Harry pensaba que se podría hablar de todo (bueno, salvo de cosas muggles). Eso le volvía un tío interesante, alguien a quien Harry no le importaría _conocer_.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. 

-Probablemente, todo.

*

Draco se pasó una mano por la cara. No, las dos. Dos manos. Tenía una resaca que no recordaba en años. Se removió en la cama. La fiesta había sido un fiasco total. Ninguna chica de las que había conocido ayer le atraía lo más mínimo. A todas les encontraba un fallo garrafal: no es morena, no tiene los ojos verdes, no es un hombre, no es Potter.

Por ejemplo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, murmuró el nombre de Tobías y el elfo apareció rápidamente para cubrir sus necesidades. Allí estaba, la bendita poción. A Draco se le escapó una vaga sonrisa; cómo le conocía aquella jodida criatura. Dio las gracias, Tobías desapareció y él pudo tomarse el remedio primero y pegarse una buena ducha después. Merlín, era como volver a nacer, pensó mientras permitía que el agua caliente lamiera toda su piel.

Luego se vistió. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises. Zapatos, algo de colonia. Loción hidratante. Un ligero afeitado. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse. Le gustaba cómo le había quedado esa mañana, así, un poco rebelde. Un poco más Potter.

Draco cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

Tardó lo suyo en bajar al comedor para desayunar. No había prisa y la poción contra la resaca empezaba a hacer efecto. A pesar de todo, presentaba un aspecto favorable y ello le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Mientras bajaba la escalinata de mármol en dirección al vestíbulo principal, reflexionó un poco sobre su propio futuro. Ah, era tan negro… sin esposa, ni heredero, ni hacienda con la que seguir sustentando su imperio. Por extraño que pareciera, no pretendía vivir de sus padres siempre. Quería ser independiente o, al menos, depender de su mujer. Pero no de sus padres. 

Merlín, a este paso tendría que ponerse a trabajar.

-Buenos días, hijo.

-Madre.

-Hola, Draco.

-Potter.

¿¿Potter??

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Le he invitado a desayunar. -explicó Narcisa Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco frunció el ceño a más no poder. Oh, la tontería de su madre con Potter tenía que acabar de una buena vez, y, si ella no ponía de su parte, Draco tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que hablaría con su padre. Con el… _calzonazos_ de su padre. Merlín. La simple idea era pésima. Tendría que ampliar horizontes.

-Creí haber dejado claro el día anterior que no deseaba seguir recibiendo los servicios de FastHash, madre.

-Oh, tranquilo, -habló Potter en su lugar. Sonreía. A Draco no le gustó su camisa escocesa roja, negra y blanca.- no estoy aquí por trabajo.

Entonces no deberías de estar aquí por nada, pensó Draco inmediatamente, pero como estaba visto que a su madre le agradaba tenerlo rondando por casa, decidió amarrar su lengua bífida por una vez. Eso sí, aquel mal desayuno que iba a tomar tendría que compensárselo de alguna manera.

-¿Earl Grey, hijo?

-Por favor.

Los minutos transcurrieron pesadamente. Su madre y Potter conversaban mientras él seguía sorbiendo su té. Todavía no entendía exactamente la presencia de su nuevo invitado en casa, ya que no era posible que de repente su madre y aquel imbécil se hubiesen hecho amigos, ¿verdad? Merlín, eso sería insoportable. Afortunadamente, la mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar tener que _volver_ a verle.

Y lo que era mejor aún. Ya no se oían ruidos.

-Como puedes comprobar, Potter, nuestro nuevo obrero es mucho más competente que tú. -el comentario salió de su boca sin pensarlo y, aunque su madre le regañó con la mirada, no había cosa que pudiera importarle menos.- Me deja desayunar en paz.

En realidad, Potter también le había dejado desayunar tranquilo todos los días que había durado su triste contratación, pero eso solo fue porque había madrugado más que hoy.

-Le conozco, -respondió este perdiendo la sonrisa a favor del desinterés más absoluto. Draco echó en falta algo de melancolía en su voz. Algún signo de aflicción por haber perdido a unos clientes tan potenciales como los Malfoy. Sin embargo, no hubo nada de eso.- se llama Mark. También conozco la empresa para la que trabaja: “Wizards Energy”. 

-No se le escapa una, señor Potter.- dijo Narcisa.

-Es mi trabajo.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Son competencia, al fin y al cabo.

Draco terminó su té.

*

Mark trabajaba con magia, observó Draco y, por tanto, a una velocidad mucho mayor que Potter. No había ruidos molestos que escuchar y la pared iba desvaneciéndose progresivamente día tras día. Además de guapo, Mark era un tipo eficiente y les había pedido a sus padres si se podía quedar toda la noche trabajando en la pared, ya que así probablemente terminara temprano por la mañana.

Habían establecido un pago fijo, con lo que Wizards Energy no cobraría más por el mismo trabajo aunque invirtiera en él un mayor número de horas. Draco supuso que la sugerencia de laborar por la noche, saltándose el límite de horario de trabajo establecido, era una especie de política de empresa para garantizar una mayor productividad.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –dijo una voz que no dejaba a Draco conciliar el sueño por las noches. –Trabajar con magia en un hogar como este y sin el debido descanso es muy peligroso.

Por supuesto, nadie había pedido la opinión de Potter por profesional que pudiera ser. Así que, naturalmente, Mark le ignoró a pesar de saber que su colega solo pretendía ayudarlo. Draco se preguntó entonces cuándo demonios se largaría de allí porque empezaba a estar harto de su continua presencia en la mansión. La hora del té, el almuerzo, la merienda e, incluso, una vez la cena. Potter siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para personificarse en su hogar amparado por la misma Narcisa.

No obstante, el aleteo de una lechuza que Draco conocía muy bien y que era más que bienvenida a la mansión surcó el ventanal abierto de la biblioteca. Traía una carta. A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón y pasó por alto la extrañada mirada que Potter le dirigió entonces. Con manos temblorosas, recogió el correo que la lechuza llevaba atado a la pata y rápidamente invocó a Tobías para que surtiera abundantemente al animal con chucherías.

Desapareció sin despedirse.

*

De cartas iba la cosa…pensó Harry mientras leía en su despacho una invitación de Oliver para cenar aquella noche. Él elegía el restaurante y Harry debía de escoger una bonita corbata. Gimió. Good volvía a pedirle a gritos una cena romántica que Harry llevaba meses rechazando.

No quería comprometerse demasiado con Oliver. Eso lo sabía desde hace ya un montón de tiempo. Sin embargo, Oliver sí le demostraba en ocasiones que quería comprometerse con él. Harry frunció el ceño. El que antaño fuera su capitán de quiddicht se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en una persona muy especial para él. Era consciente del enorme cariño que le tenía y lo bueno que era el sexo entre ellos, pero Harry no acababa de identificar esos sentimientos con el amor.

Harry pensó en sus posibilidades. En lo que sentía por Draco o, de hecho, empezaba a sentir poco a poco, y en lo que Draco sentía por él. No sabía muy bien lo que era, pero le gustaba su compañía, tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz. Irritarle, hacerle rabiar… y solucionarlo con sexo. Con un montón de sexo de reconciliación. Harry sonrió. _Ah,_ sería la relación perfecta. Por lo menos hasta que Draco se cansara de él y le mandara a la mierda, que lo haría.

Pero Draco… ¿qué cojones sentía Draco? Había tensión sexual, eso era obvio pero ¿ya está? ¿Follarían un par de veces y luego si te he visto te ignoro porque me sigues pareciendo un idiota? Harry no sabía qué pensar, aunque en el fondo creía que estaba en lo cierto. En cuanto resolvieran la mutua atracción que había crecido entre ellos, Draco le olvidaría, y Harry…

…Harry se preguntó entonces desde cuándo había dejado de ser Malfoy para convertirse en _Draco_.

*

_Hola, Oliver:_

_Me parece perfecto. ¿Quedamos a las siete? Si quieres puedo pasar a buscarte a casa._

_P.S.: ¿la corbata es necesaria? Si de todos modos acabarás por quitármela luego…_

_XXX_

_Harry_

 

Oliver estaba muy guapo. Bueno, siempre lo estaba, pero especialmente hoy Harry le encontraba más sugerente que nunca. Rápidamente pensó si llegarían al postre antes de encerrarse en algún baño para follar como conejos.

-Te has puesto la corbata.

Harry sonrió. Sí, se la había puesto, aunque la verdad era que al principio pensó en no hacerlo. Todo fuera por tener a Oliver contento. Por verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Harry apreció que se estaba mostrando un poco tímido con él y pensó en lo que se avecinaba. De pronto, un terror extraño se apoderó de su pecho y su mente maquinó rápidamente una buena excusa para escapar en cuanto fuera necesario.

Era evidente: Oliver pretendía pedirle salir esta noche.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo primero?

Harry alzó ambas cejas.

-Sí, claro, pero esta vez el bar lo elijo yo.

Era un irlandés donde servían buena cerveza muggle. Oliver frunció una sonrisa cuando apreció su guinness, de un color tostado oscuro que nunca había visto antes. Harry le aseguró que estaba tremenda, que tenía que probarla. Y mientras Oliver obedecía, el obrero barrió con la mirada el local buscando rostros conocidos. Aquel pub había sido uno de los predilectos de Harry cuando estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores; un baño de nostalgia de muchas de las salidas que había hecho con sus compañeros los sábados por la noche. Pensó que no le importaría dar con alguno de ellos ya que hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Tuvo suerte, porque aquel de allí sin duda era Kyle con su novia.

-¡Activad las protecciones, súper Kyle va a invocar un _protego_!

El auror se giró buscando a la persona que había soltado una broma que solamente conocía un grupo reducido de amistades. Finalmente dio con Harry, sentado junto a Oliver en unos cómodos butacones verdes lejos de la barra y, emocionado, dejó a su chica charlando con el camarero (un viejo conocido) para salir corriendo a saludarle. 

-¡Dichosos los ojos!- exclamó loco de contento mientras estrujaba a Harry en un abrazo que dejó a este sin respiración. Vaya con el entrenamiento de auror…-¡Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí! ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Muy bien, Kyle. -sonrió Harry una vez liberado del abrazo de oso del que fue un gran compañero durante los dos años que pasó en la Academia. El alto, pelirrojo y extrovertido Kyle.- Ya sabes que fundé mi propia empresa, ¿no?

-Sí, sí. -confirmó este antes de darle un largo trago a su cerveza.- Ya sabía que te iría bien, tío. Tienes unas manos prodigiosas, te lo digo en serio. Todavía recuerdo cuando arreglaste mi taquilla después de que el capullo de Marcus me la bloqueara con un hechizo. Me salvaste la vida, chaval, ahí dentro guardaba todas mis cosas…

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y pasaba después a presentar a Oliver, quien se había quedado en un segundo plano charlando amablemente con la novia de Kyle, que como Harry descubriría después, se llamaba Lara y era bastante simpática y dicharachera. _Muy Kyle_.

Las horas transcurrieron animadamente y pronto les dio la medianoche entre cerveza y cerveza. Harry y Oliver habían quedado en dejar la cena para otro momento y disfrutaban animadamente ya de su quinta consumición.

-Cabronazo, -bromeó Kyle tirando de la corbata que Harry había medio desanudado al final.- ¿qué cojones haces así vestido? ¡Estás irreconocible!

-Cosas de Oliver.- sonrió Harry señalando a este, que miró al auror encogiéndose de hombros. Kyle creyó comprender.

-Oh, claro, el novio manda.-comentó entre risitas.

-Ah, no, Kyle, él no es…- para Harry se habría convertido en una situación lo bastante incómoda sino fuera porque el busca de su colega decidió que aquel era el momento oportuno para recordar su presencia.

-No fastidies, que hoy se suponía que no estaba de servicio…-rumió Kyle desesperándose un poco. Lara suspiró, al parecer acostumbrada al poco tiempo que podía pasar con su pareja como consecuencia de su profesión. 

Kyle activó el busca -la última modernidad inspirada en muggles que había implantado el comando de seguridad mágica- y conectó con la oficina de aurores del Ministerio. Con un rápido hechizo no verbal y sin varita, gesto que impresionó a Harry, redujo el ruido del pub para poder escuchar con tranquilidad. El semblante de Kyle se fue endureciendo por momentos a medida que iba recibiendo información. Harry no podía dejar de mirarle. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Para cuando Kyle desconectó el busca lucía bastante nervioso. Harry alzó ambas cejas y meneó las manos, instando a este a dar alguna explicación a pesar de saber que no tenía ningún derecho a recibirla. Sintió la mano discreta de Oliver acariciándole la espalda, intentando calmarlo aunque sin éxito. Lara observaba preocupada a su novio.

Finalmente, Kyle habló:

-Tengo que salir pitando de aquí. La mansión Malfoy está ardiendo con fuego demoníaco.

A Harry se le paró el corazón.


End file.
